Accidents are not always mistakes
by avatarfanlin
Summary: Kya becomes pregnant after cheating on Lin. Watch as the unusual situation shapes and changes their relationship. It could tear it apart, or make it stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**alrighty, this is a story of Kya being pregnant and Lin being there for her. I am trying my best to make this the best story i have written by being more descriptive. ****will update ASAP. Lin is 25 Kya is 28****. so read review and enjoy.**

* * *

Lin opened the door to the apartment she shared with Kya, on the third floor of a building in downtown Republic City. Eyes half lidded with exhaustion from the past weeks events, thanks to various stakeouts, raids and paperwork courtesy of her mother, all in the hopes of moving up in rank and it was working. "Kya? I'm sorry I'm late. I know we had dinner reservations at eight but I have some great news, I got pro- what's this?" Lin had rounded the corner of their bedroom to find Kya looking down at the ground, a suitcase next to her, packed with various clothes.

"I'm sorry Lin. This is not going to work."

The earthbender stood frozen to the spot. Completely shocked at what the woman, she had been dating for five years, was telling her. "I-" She took the two large steps that separated her from the bed and sat down next to Kya, shoulders slumped as though she had just lost a fight she knew she should have won. "Is it something I did?"

"No, yes, ugh I don't know." The waterbender began pacing around the room trying to sort through the thoughts that were currently running wild in her mind. "It's possible that it was something you did but right now, it's all me."

Lin watched, totally confused, as her girlfriend continued to walk around the room like a headless arctic hen. "Kya, whatever you did, or whatever I did, it isn't a reason for us to split. Please, sit down and tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, we can fix it."

Kya stopped her movements and looked down at her, trying to plead with her bright blue eyes that usually held wonder and kindness. "Lin, don't."

"Do you want to travel for a year again?" Standing up, she began to flail her arms, as though it would help Kya decide to stay. "I'll take the time off. If you want to go on your own, I'll be here when you get back, just like always."

"I'm pregnant!" Lin sat back down, completely taken over by disbelief. "I am so sorry Lin. I don't know why I did it. It only happened once."

"You cheated on me. I should have known."

Kya sat down next to her, completely blindsided by what she had just heard. "What do you mean 'I should have known?'"

"Well let's see, you've been avoiding me like a plague, it's always me initiating sex and when I do, you are so distant. I should have put it together sooner."

"So what? Because I wasn't in the mood for sex that instantly means I'm cheating on you?"

"Yes! Isn't that why we are talking about this? Because you are pregnant. Last time I checked, I can't reproduce!" Lin's hands were shaking from her outburst as she pushed her black locks out of her face, breathing in and out as she calmed herself down, trying to think rationally instead of acting on impulse like she usually did. "How uh, how far along are you?"

The waterbender fell backwards on the bed and let out a sigh. "Three months. It happened when you were on that recognisance mission for five months. Between you with work and me travelling so frequently, I was lonely and I missed sharing a bed with you. I was drunk and I swear it was the only time."

"Three months. So if you had an affair three months ago, were you planning on telling me?"

Kya let out a sigh as it dawned on her. She loved Lin with all her heart and they had told each other _everything _since they were children. This would have been the first thing she was willing to keep from her if it hadn't been for a little accident. "No."

"You didn't sleep with him in our bed, did you?"

"Spirits no! I would never do that to you. To us!"

Kya held her breath when she felt Lin's strong hand place itself on her abdomen. "It's strong. I can feel its heartbeat. It's so, fast and strong," Kya closed her eyes as she felt her love's hand trail itself up her body, coming to rest over her chest, "just like their mother. Kya, I love you and I want to be with you. I didn't travel with you for a year, drinking cactus juice and taking part in numerous hippie dances for you to get away this easy."

"But I cheated on you, I'm pregnant with another person's child and I put our relationship at risk for nothing."

Lin leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Kya's lips, wiping the tears of guilt away with a calloused thumb. "I don't care. You cheated on me and it's now in the past. You're pregnant with another person's kid, we'll raise it like our own and even if you did put our relationship at risk, it just proves that we are stronger than we thought."

Kya wrapped her arms around the young earthbender's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. She pulled away when she heard something rip. Looking down up at Lin, she cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Really Lin?"

"Why have a blade if I can't use it? Besides, a month or two and you won't need these clothes anymore."

"You're ruining the mood."

* * *

The two women lay together in bed, light panting the only noise between them. Kya rolled over and snuggled into Lin's side, the feeling of relief at knowing she and the love of her life were going to be okay, flowed through her body. Sitting up, she rested her head on Lin's chest, a content smile on her face. "Lin, you know a lot has to change yeah?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't know how I feel about raising a child in an apartment. If they turn out to be a bender, they need space to practice."

Then it dawned on Lin, a piece of important information she had yet to consider. "Is the father a bender?"

"I think so. I honestly can't remember. I think he might've been an earthbender."

"An earthbender." The metalbender's lips quirked upwards into a smirk. "That would be nice."

"It could be a waterbender. I don't think we should worry about the bending until we cross that road."

They slipped into a comfortable silence, eyes drifting closed as fatigue began to take over. "Have you told your mother and father yet?"

"Mm, not yet. If things went south with us, I was planning on going to theirs and just move back in. They aren't exactly going to be happy about this."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's their first grandchild and it's going to be a bastard." Kya regretted the word as soon as it left her mouth as she felt Lin tense up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"There is nothing wrong with growing up without a father. I'm living proof of that. My mother did a fine job of rasing myself and Su on her own and I will return the favour to our child." She took in a few breaths as she calmed herself from her little speech. "What else do you want changed around here?"

"I have two things in mind but you aren't going to like it."

"Lay it on me."

"I want the bike and sword gone."

Lin sat up, letting the blanket fall away from her as she stared down at the person, demanding, she get rid of the two things she loved. "Not happening. Sokka gave me that sword as a present, that he made with his bare hands. And that bike is a one of a kind… nearly. It's currently the fastest thing on wheels."

"It's only a matter of time before I convince you to get rid of it."

"You can try."

"So earlier today when you came home, you had something to tell me?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I got promoted. You are now sleeping with Captain Lin Beifong of the Republic City Police Department. This means I get a pay rise, a few extra days off a year and I will be serving as second in command." Expecting a kiss in response to the good news, instead she felt Kya leave her embrace and throw up over the side of the bed onto the bedroom floor. "I'll go get a mop and bucket."

"Ugh, sorry."

"It's okay. We have a couple more months of this so I might as well get used to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**whoop! part 2. i hope you guys like this because i do. Anyway Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Lin was sitting in her chair, feet kicked up on the desk and eyes lightly closed. She was so tired, that at this point, she didn't give a flying shit who noticed, that is until someone slammed something on her desk, nearly causing her to fall backwards. "What the fu-"

"What is this captain?"

Lin placed the legs of her wooden chair back down and leaned forward to view what was on the papers that had the Chief of police so worked up. "It's a bank transfer."

"I know."

"And I thought you were blind."

"Don't be a smart ass with me. Who's the recipient?"

"Me, oh."

"Yeah, oh. What did you need this much money for?"

Lin grabbed the keys off her desk and stood up. "It's a surprise."

"Yeah, it was a _real_ surprise to the accountants too." The Chief threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, as she followed her daughter outside of the station. "So much of a surprise, they called me, at work! You know I hate the accountants, what makes you think I want to talk to them here?" It wasn't until they got into a car that Toph shut up. "Where are we going?"

"_I_ am going to show you my surprise." Starting up the engine, Lin took off down the streets, a stupid smile on her face when she saw her mother's face scrunch up in fear. "You never will trust these vehicles, will you?"

"Nope. I'm just happy we aren't taking a motorbike. Can you talk to me so I don't have to think about it?"

Lin smiled as she turned her attention back to the road. "Well, the baby started kicking last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It didn't really faze Kya because she can feel the baby move constantly but I have never been so happy in my life. It's amazing how something started off so small and is now growing into something so big."

"You were never excited when I was pregnant with Su. What's with the sudden change?"

Lin shrugged her shoulders as she turned down a dirt road. "Not sure. At first it just seemed like the right thing to do but as time goes on I get more and more excited. I don't think I could love anything more and it's not even here yet. And Kya has gotten really aggressive in be-"

"Don't. There are some things I don't like to think about and your love life is one of them." A few more minutes later and they came to halt outside a large house, with an overgrown front yard and white paint peeling off the walls. "This is your surprise? A house with an overgrown lawn?"

"Yup. It's going to be where Kya and I live when the kid is finally here. I figure that when we go back home after the kid is born, I drive Kya here instead. The inside has been totally refurbished, there is a large backyard and a stream that is perfect if the kid turns out to be a waterbender. After we settle in, Kya and I can fix up the exterior together, while the little badgermole sleeps on their little mat outside!"

Toph dug her toes into the soft soil, getting a feel for the area her grandchild will live in. "Wow. You've really thought this through."

Rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, a blush found itself on the captain's face. "Uh, yeah. I'm going to be a parent so I needed to think about this." Desperate to get off of the topic, Lin took her mother's hand in her own and pulled her inside the home and up the stairs. "The outside isn't even the best part! I'm in the process of making a safety gate for the stairs so when the baby starts crawling, I don't have to worry about them falling and breaking their neck."

"I never did that for our house."

"Yeah, and Su still has the scar on her head as evidence." They entered the room at the end of the hall where there was a large window allowing for ample amounts of sunlight to enter the room. The walls were painted a light green and blue, complementing each other in an odd way. A crib was in the centre of the room, rocking gently thanks to the breeze coming in through the window. "This will be the baby's room."

Toph stepped inside and walked around, trying to get a feel for the space that would soon become her grandchild's. "It feels, safe and peaceful. I can smell the fresh air from outside which is a nice change from the city."

"That's why I bought the place. It is the perfect place for a child to grow up. And check this out. Hold out your hand."

Toph complied with her daughter's request, what mother couldn't after witnessing their child be the happiest they have been in the last few years? Taking the object into her hands, she ran a ringer over the metal badgermoles. "It's a mobile. You know, I made one when I found out I was pregnant with you. It even played music." Toph twisted the top where the hanger connected to the base, then held it up. Smiling as she felt it rotate slowly and a traditional Earth Kingdom lullaby played.

"Actually, it's the same one. I went into the your attic a month ago to see what we had and I came across it. It had dints and the prongs of the music box were bent out of shape. There was also a crack that went down the middle. It took me a month but I managed to fix it and retu-" Lin was pulled into a hug and was surprised to find her mother crying. "Mum?"

"Shut up. You have become such a softie thanks to this kid and it has brought out the best in you. It has been such a long time since I've felt you this happy. Every time Kya drops by the office, I feel your heart rate increase like a teenage girl when she sees her crush. You have grown so much in the past few months thanks to her and I keep thinking of how much of a great mother you will be. Kya is lucky to have you."

Lin let out a shaky breath as she tried to hold back tears of her own. "Thanks mum. So do you think Kya will like it?"

"She'll love it."

* * *

Lin arrived home late, to find the lights to the apartment turned off, indicating that Kya was most likely asleep. "Last time I switch a day shift for a night shift with someone." She silently took off her armour before walking into the bedroom that she shared with Kya. Slinking into bed, she wrapped an arm around Kya's waist and pulled her close to her chest. Letting her hand travel upwards to settle on Kya's bulging stomach, she felt a light kick against her palm. "I know I'm late, but don't wake your mother."

Lin wiggled herself lower in the bed until her head rested against her love's lower back. "I can't wait for you to see your new room. Grandma Toph likes it and she doesn't like much, so I can only take that as a good sign." A smile found itself on her lips as she remembered something. "The Chief made a comment about how my heart still beats really fast when I see your mother, well I too noticed something, my mother's heartbeat also increases when she sees Kya." Another small kick was felt. "Sorry, when she 'feels' Kya. It started ever since I told her we were having you. The old bat is nearly as excited as I am." When she didn't get a response from the foetus, she let out a sigh. "You're right. Time for us to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow, baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**so pissed off. i had this chapter all set and ready to go and then i discover i had saved something else under the same name so this chapter was removed. but lucky for my, I sent a copy to Amme92 to read for me. but it was the unedited one. so i had to re-edit it and i'm not sure i like it. Anyway, Read, review and enjoy**

* * *

Kya stood on the deck of the ferry, looking out to sea as the sun began to set for the day, when she felt strong arms encircle her now seventh month baby bump. "He's been kicking a lot today."

"Mmhm. I noticed from all the moving you do in bed."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Just means that she is getting stronger."

"It's a he."

"I can have an opinion can't I?"

Kya let out a small giggle as the ferry came to dock at Air Temple Island. "You can, I'm just telling you that your opinion is wrong. Even mum thinks it's a boy."

"Let me dream for once." Placing an arm around Kya's waist, she helped her down the steep ramp and onto solid ground where Aang was waiting patiently for them.

"Hello, Kya, Lin. How have you two been."

"A tad uncomfortable dad, but only a couple more months and the little guy will be out and I won't have to waddle around like a penguin anymore."

"I remember when Katara was pregnant with you and your siblings. I just wanted it to be over so I wouldn't be kicked in bed every five minutes."

The trio laughed as they walked towards the family home, where Katara and Sokka were seated at the table, patiently waiting for their guests. "Umm, Lin, a little help?" The eathbender took Kya's upped arm in a firm grasp and helped lower her at the short table and then took a seat next to her, helping herself to the food spread out on the table.

"So Kya," Katara began, "How are you feeling?"

"Well, a little annoyed. I can't walk around the apartment without having the urge to pee and my hormones are out of control. I'm just happy that Lin is being so patient with me."

"Of course I'm patient. You would be too if you had an overemotional pregnant woman living with you." Kya elbowed Lin in the ribs for the playful jab.

"Have you two picked names yet? Because I was thinking of Kala for a girl."

"Actually mum, Lin is picking the name if it is a girl and I will choose the name if it is a boy."

"Oh, have you decided on anything yet Lin?"

"I have. If it's a girl, her name will be Daiyu. It means black jade."

"That sounds like a nice name." Katara forced herself to smile at Lin's choice of name and was suddenly very hopeful that her grandchild will be a boy. "Have you chosen anything Kya?"

"No, but Lin is helping me find something we can both agree on."

The meal officially ended when Sokka undid his belt and let out a burp with gusto. "Sokka!"

"What? You make good food sis. I was just showing my appreciation."

Katara rolled her eyes and stood. "You're disgusting. Kya, when you're ready to start."

"Okay. Umm, Lin, I require your usual services."

Lin put her arms under Kya's and lifted, smiling when her love rewarded her with a kiss on the cheek. The couple began to follow Katara, when she stopped them. "Lin, you can stay here until we finish."

"What?"

"No arguments. We'll be done in half an hour."

Mother and daughter walked off, leaving an upset Lin in their wake, to be consulted by none other than Sokka. "Don't worry Linny. Let them do their magic water trick. Let's head out to the sparring grounds, my hand to hand combat could use some work."

"Fine, might as well do something productive while I wait. You coming uncle Aang?"

"No, you two go on ahead, I'm going to clean up."

Shrugging their shoulders, Lin and Sokka took off outside to the sparring grounds that were thankfully lit in the soft glow of fire lamps. Lin shrugged off her jacket and boots, allowing her to move more freely. Turning to face her opponent, she raised an arm to block a fist from Sokka. "So," Sokka began as he dodged an advance by Lin, "you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you never wanted kids and now, Boom! You're about to have one. I never thought in a thousand years you would change your mind so quickly." Lin's defence faulted, allowing for Sokka to knock her on her backside. "Sokka one, Beifong zero. "

"That was low."

"No it wasn't, we were talking and I just so happen to hit a nerve." Sokka plopped down on the ground next to her and nudged her lightly. "You want to talk about it?"

Lin let out a sigh, if there was one person she could talk to, it was probably Sokka. "It's Kya. I don't think she is happy about having a kid. At first we were excited but lately we have been fighting more often then we used to."

"You two seemed fine at dinner."

Lin drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. "We have moments where we don't fight but they're rare."

"So what tells you that Kya isn't happy about being a mother?"

"You know how mother's rest a hand on their stomach?"

Sokka nodded his head. "Yeah. It's like they're unconsciously protecting their child. Your mother did it constantly."

"Yeah, well she doesn't do it. I think she is really unhappy about the situation. I'm trying to make the situation better by being there for her, but I'm not sure it's helping."

"You want my advice?" Lin looked over at him to see a knowing smirk on his face. Even if she didn't want his advice, she was going to receive it. "If she's upset, give her a hug. I'm not talking a friendly hug, pull her in close to your chest and hold her tightly until you can feel her relax. If her feet or back hurts, give her a massage. And if she is really angry and frustrated, as much as I hate to tell you this, have sex with her."

"How do you know all this?"

"Your mother was a very moody woman when she was pregnant with Suyin. Unfortunately she was the one to initiate sex. I was hoping my first time with her would be after your sister was born."

"I didn't need to know that last part."

"Whatever. By the way, your hand to hand could use some work."

"It's been a while."

They stopped talking when someone came stomping towards them. "Lin, we're leaving."

"Kya? What's wrong?"

The young waterbender ignored her as she walked towards the dock where a ferry waited patiently. "See you later uncle Sokka."

"You too Lin."

Joining Kya on the deck of the ship, she was instantly wrapped up in the warm embrace as Kya began crying into her shoulder. "Hey, Kya? You want to tell me what has you upset?"

"Nothing, jus-just hold me."

Lin sat them down on a bench and held her tightly to her chest.

* * *

Lin sat in bed against the headboard, reading a book in one hand while Kya had herself between Lin's legs, resting her back against the strong woman's chest as she traced patterns on the pale hand that rested on her stomach. "Kya?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you day dreaming?"

"No, just thinking. What do you need?"

"We were talking baby names, remember?" She waved the book in front of Kya's face with the title 'what baby name is the right name?'

"Oh, sorry. Lin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Has my being pregnant ruined your plans for the future? I want a straightforward answer."

Letting out a sigh, she placed the book down on the side table and pulled Kya closer to her body if that were possible. "I wouldn't say 'ruined.' But it has changed a lot. I always thought that I would be constantly working until I became Chief. I know my mother currently holds that position but I need to put in one hundred percent in order to secure the position, for when the time comes that she steps down. And this child, I admit, has put a dent in that plan.

"I also never saw myself with a kid because, again, my job was more important and I have never been good with them. I've held a handful of children in my lifetime so far, and every single one of them has cried. It has me scared, what if she doesn't like me?" When she didn't get a response, she looked down to see Kya starring off into the distance, for the fifth time that night. Sighing, Lin turned of the light, bringing Kya back into reality.

"Why did you turn off the light?"

"It's late and I think you could use some much needed rest to help you take your mind off whatever has you spacing out like that."

They laid down and as one of them drifted of into the land of peace, the other drifted off into one of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**BEFORE YOU READ! okay, shit is about to happen so all i can say is read. and then read my second author's note to explain.**

* * *

"Lin, wake up."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I'm having contractions."

Lin crawled over to Kya's side of the bed and helped her stand up. "How far apart are they?"

"Twelve minutes I think. Can you pass me one of my light dresses?"

Passing Kya her dress, Lin got dressed herself, in a light long sleeved green shirt with loose black pants. "Alright, I have your overnight bag, car keys, wallet. Are we missing anything?"

"I think we have everything. Umm, honey, I know I'm usually really tough, but these contractions are making me really uncomfortable."

Putting an arm around Kya's waist, Lin led them into the garage. "I thought I told you to get rid of that."

"Kya, you are in labour, lets talk about my motorbike, after we go to the hospital."

"Fine but I want it out of here."

Lin opened the door for her partner and helped her into the passenger seat, before getting into the driver's seat. "How are you doing Kya?"

"I'm okay. Just wanting to know why my water hasn't bro- never mind. Sorry. Oh spirits, the baby isn't even here yet and I'm making a mess of things."

"Kya, It's okay, these things happen."

Pulling out onto the road, they drove towards the hospital. Looking occasionally over at her pregnant girlfriend, Lin could see the fear in her eyes. "Lin, what are we doing?"

"We're going to the hospital so you can have our baby."

"No, not that. What are _we _doing? You and I? I fucking cheat on you and you forgive me like it was nothing. You are willing to have this kid with me, which, by the way, is absolutely amazing of you but I don't know if I even want this. I was thinking that my twenties would be full of travelling and doing what I want to do. And then when I take my breaks from travelling I come home to a strong, smart, badass of a woman, where we spend all our spare time screwing. But I just had to fuck that up by sleeping with a man, I don't even remember what he looks like, all because I missed your touch. I don't know if I can raise this child."

Lin averted her jade eyes from the road for a second to glance at her girlfriend, to see tears running down her tanned skin. "Kya, I think we should talk about this once the baby is here. Your hormones ar-"

"Shut up. Just shut up! Stop acting like you are okay with this! No one can be okay with this!"

"I'm not okay with this!" Lin's face had contorted into one of anger, as she continued to drive. "You think I'm okay with you sleeping around while I work my ass off to support a child that was the result of you screwing someone behind my back? I'm not! You want to know why I didn't leave you straight away? It's because I don't think a child should grow up with one bloody parent. I mean, look at me! I don't talk to my sister, I don't know who my dad is, I'm constantly angry and frustrated with the world and I don't want to be like that anymore!"

Kya turned and scrutinised Lin under her unusually cold glare. "So what, you and I are just together because of fucking morals?"

"I never said that."

Kya was about to retort, when a wave of pain racked her body, causing her to hiss.

"Breathe, in and out. We're almost at the hospital."

"Are we going to be okay?"

"I don't know. We're entering a tough time in our relationship and we won't know where we stand until we come out the other end." Lin pulled up in a parking spot and turned in her seat to look at Kya. "We are going to go into that hospital and forget about what we just talked about, because there is only one thing that is important and that is this kid right here." She placed a firm hand on Kya's stomach, enjoying the feel of both Kya's and their unborn child's heartbeat, while still keeping her jade eyes on Kya's blue ones. "We _will_ get through this."

The waterbender turned away from her as another contraction hit her. "Right now, I want this baby out of me." Kya opened her door and tried to get out of the vehicle, failing miserably. She looked up when she felt a hand grasp her own.

"Let me help." Kya allowed Lin to help her, despite everything they had just talked about. Grabbing the bag from the back, she placed an arm around Kya's waist and they made their way into the emergency room. The smell of ammonia hit her like a brick wall. "Tell me again why you didn't want to have the kid on Air Temple Island."

"Because hospitals have technology that the island doesn't. Healers can only do so much." The couple walked up to the desk, where a nurse with long brown hair and golden eyes watched them curiously. "Hi, I'm Kya and I have a private room reserved. I'm in labour and this kid is trying to claw its way out of me, so the sooner I get into that bed, the more relaxed I will be."

The nurse called over an orderly with a wheel chair and helped lower Kya into the chair. She then proceeded to focus her gold eyes on Lin. "I'll take the bag for you. Miss?"

"Captain Beifong. Thanks but I've got it."

A frown crossed the nurse's soft features. "I'm sorry but you were removed from the list of family members. So I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room."

A look of shock crossed Lin's face. She turned towards Kya's retreating form, already lost in a maze of questions that were playing through her mind.

"Captain Beifong?"

"What?"

"The bag."

Lin thrust the bag into her arms, not taking her eyes off of Kya.

* * *

Lin was asleep on a hard plastic chair, when she felt something hit her on the back of her head, causing her to jolt awake. "The fuck?"

"Watch your fucking language."

"Mum? What are you doing here?"

Chief Beifong took a seat next to her daughter, a pissed off look on her face as she folded her hands behind her head. "Well it isn't because my daughter called me, that's for sure. No, instead I had to hear it from a couple of medics, that the Avatar's kid is in labour when they came to pick up a victim."

"I'm sorry. It was three in the morning and it was the last thing on my mind."

"Apology accepted. So what are you doing out here? I would have thought you would be in there holding Kya's hand as she screamed bloody murder." Toph picked up the subtle incline of her heartbeat, instantly tipping her off that something is wrong. "What's up badgermole?"

Lin looked away from her mother, a frown on her face. "I wasn't on the list. Someone had me removed so I'm not allowed to see her unless Katara or Kya says so."

Toph's face fell as she leaned forward and rested her arms on her thighs. "What do you mean you aren't on the list? You and Kya are together. You bought a house, you've paid for the private room she is currently giving birth in and they won't let you hold her hand? That's messed up."

"Is Katara and Aang here yet?"

Toph let out a sigh as she relaxed back in her chair. "Yeah. I felt Appa on the top of the roof. Something is going on and I don't like it. So what's up with you? Your heart isn't beating like it usually does when the baby is involved."

"Kya and I had a huge fight on the way to the hospital. I don't know where we stand with each other. I'm just hoping that the kid will be okay."

"Badgermole, I have to say, you have your priorities set. Focus on that baby, not on your relationship because that kid needs to be put first."

"Yeah. What time is it anyway?"

"After nine. I think. Kinda hard for me to tell time, you know, being blind and all."

Lin rolled her eyes at her mother. Not appreciating her humour. "So it's only been six hours? I could have sworn I saw one o'clock before I fell asleep. My mind must be playing tricks on me."

"No, it's nine at night."

"Damn. I completely lost track of time. Should labour take this long? I read in pregnancy books that labour can last for two days but it seems really long."

"Well if I remember my pregnancies right, you took ten hours, thanks for that by the way. Your sister on the other hand was a bloody nightmare. She took thirty-six hours. But like I always say, you gotta wait and listen."

And that's just what she did. She waited another two agonizing hours, running through all the scenarios that would come from this. One where Kya left her and took the child to the Southern Water Tribe to live. Another where Kya leaves her with their child. And her favourite scenario where she takes them both to their new home, where Lin would chase their child around in the front yard, covered in mud as Kya planted flowers in their garden.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the nurse from earlier came up to her. "Captain Beifong, Kya said you can see her now. She's in room two one eight. Take one flight of stairs up and then take a left."

"Thank you. You coming Chief?"

"I'm sorry captain, but only you are allowed."

"It's alright badgermole. I'll wait here for Sokka and then you can describe to me what my grandchild looks like."

Giving a curt nod, Lin headed in the direction of Kya's hospital room, the same flutter of her heart came rushing back as excitement took over. After nine long months, her child was finally here.

Pushing open the door, her eyes adjusted to the surprisingly dark room, to see Kya lying on her side, facing away from the door. "Kya?" Receiving nothing from her, Lin looked around the room, hoping to see a little crib in a corner. "Where's the baby?" She walked around to the other side of the room, coming to stand in front of Kya who had her eyes focused on the white concrete wall. Trying to keep her anger under control, Lin lowered her voice, speaking through a clenched jaw. "Where is he?"

"Y-you were right. It's a she." Kya's voice cracked as she spoke, struggling to get the words out of her mouth. "She's not here anymore. I-I gave her up."

Lin stumbled back from the news. Out of all the scenarios she had conjured up in her mind, Kya giving up their child was not one of them. "You put our child up for adoption?"

"She isn't our child! She is mine and it was my fucking decision. So get over it."

"Get over it? Get over it?! I was there for all of your pregnancy crap. The morning sickness, the back pain and foot pain, paying for everything that you needed. Fuck, I even paid for this room! And you have the gall to say that she isn't mine? Where is she?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because even though you don't want her, I do."

Kya rolled over onto her other side, mumbling something under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know where she is. She's already been adopted."

Lin stormed out of the room, where she allowed her self to rest against the opposite wall. She ran a hand through her hair as she tried to think about her next course of action. Reaching into her pocket she took out her car keys. She ran down the stairs and walked straight passed her mother who was having a conversation with Sokka.

"Hey badgermole, so is it a boy or a girl?"

Lin ignored her, causing the two adults to pause their conversation and walk after her. Sokka and Toph watched as Lin got in the driver's seat and took off, wheel's screeching.

"Toph, something's not right."

"So, Detective Sokka time?"

"You know it. No one hurts my baby girl and gets away with it. So we get the information we need and then we go make sure Lin is alright." Cocking his eybrow, Sokka rubbed his stubble in confusion. "Why does it seem like the order is wrong?"

"Because it is. But Lin won't talk to us if something is wrong. We need to get information first. Lets go Snoozles."

* * *

Lin allowed the door to her apartment to hit the adjacent wall, with a satisfying thud. It was a flurry of motions as she changed into her uniform and packed a bag full of tanks and work pants, with a single pair of boots and socks. Knowing that if she missed anything, she could just buy it. She stopped her movements to look around her bedroom, when something caught her eye. Her sword. The sword that Sokka had made for her. Taking it from the position above the bed, she strapped it to her back.

She looked around the apartment one last time, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything important, when her eyes found themselves looking at a photo she and Kya had taken on their yearlong trip four years ago. In the photo she stood, slightly bent forward, with Kya on her back, lips pressed against her temple.

A tear escaped her as it trailed down her face. Lin closed the door silently behind her. The feeling was surreal as she walked down three flights of stairs and into the garage. Getting the keys out of her pocket, she selected the Satomobile's key and inserted it into the door lock, when a different key caught her eye.

Looking over to her motorbike, she smiled. Removing the keys from the vehicle, Lin took ten steps and ran a hand over the cool steel, knowing the power it held. Swinging a leg over the machine, she secured her bag and sword before bringing the bike to life and taking off towards what was supposed to be the new home she was going to share with Kya and their new daughter.

* * *

**I'M SORRY! just let me write this thing and then you can see why things happened the way they happened. I love kyalin but somethimes... shit happens. just give me a chance to prove myself. anyway, read, review and enjoy... sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

**never thought i'd get reviews saying they dislike Kya. anyway, like i said people need to go through shit for it to get better. Read, review and enjoy**

* * *

"Captain! Pick up the pace!"

The young metalbender pushed herself to run faster across the rooftops, jumping over the alleyways separating the buildings as she tried to capture the target. Narrowing in on the criminal trying to escape her, Lin shot a cable towards him, but missed due to her mind being pro-occupied by something else that was not her work. Coming up to another gap, Lin prepared herself to jump but her toes caught the edge of the roof, causing her to trip and fall three stories into packed earth.

"Captain?!"

Opening her eyes, Lin saw that the Chief of Police had stopped to check on her. "I'm Fine!"

Despite Lin's reassurance, Toph Beifong took it upon herself to make sure she was okay. Lowering herself down with her metal cables, Toph knelt down next to her daughter and forced Lin to lie back down on the ground. "Don't move."

"Why did you stop?! He's getting away."

"Relax. There's a team a few alleys away. As soon as the crook jumps, we have him. Besides, as your mother and Chief, it's my duty to make sure you are at no risk of dying."

"I'm fine!" Lin made a move to push herself off the ground but Toph's hands kept her at bay. "Let go of me."

"Wait a few minutes for the healers to arrive. That was a nast-"

Lin growled. It had been two weeks since Kya had given away their child and everyone was tiptoeing around her. Her mother had suggested on numerous occasions that she take a break from police work to sort out her personal life, yet Lin refused, believing that work was the best place for her.

Deciding enough was enough, the young woman pushed herself off the ground and began to walk slowly back to the police station, which was thankfully only a block away.

"Captain. Where are you going?"

"Back to the station. I have work to do."

"Lin, you're hurt. I am ordering you to see a healer, effective immediately." Shrugging her off, Lin walked into the police station, keeping her mouth shut as each step sent a shot of pain up her spine. "I can literally feel you in pain."

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you, I'm fine. Now leave me the fuck alone."

Toph's eyes narrowed at her subordinate's words. It was one thing to defy her orders but showing disrespect was something Toph Beifong did not tolerate. Grabbing the Captain by the upper arm, she dragged her into her office and slammed the door behind them. "Effective immediately, you are suspended."

"On what grounds?"

"You have been disobeying orders, putting yourself and other's in danger and you have been down right disrespectful to your superior officer. Hand me your badge."

Lin's brows furrowed in anger. She had been through so much and now the one thing she had left was being taken away from her. "Fine." Taking off her badge, she threw it at her mother, hitting her square in the chest. She wanted the action to hurt her mother, yet the Chief of Police would no allow her the satisfaction.

"I'll let you know when you can come back."

"Whatever."

Just as Lin turned away from her mother, Toph gave her a few departing words. "Good luck, Lieutenant."

Lin visibly flinched at the older woman's words. "I'm demoted?"

"Yes. I cannot have someone who is defiant, be my second in command. I need someone I can trust and right now, that isn't you." Lin scowled one last time at Chief Beifong before turning around and slamming the door. "It's okay Toph. You did this for her own good."

Toph spent the next five minutes reassuring herself, when her office phone rang. "Chief Beifong."

"Hey mum, it's Su."

"You don't say. How have you been kiddo?"

"Great actually. Baatar and I have officially started constructions of the city. How's Lin handling being a mother?" Though Su was no longer living in Republic City, Toph made it a point to keep Su up to date with everything that was happening with the family. "It's been two weeks right?"

Toph smiled, after spending the past couple of weeks with a self-destructive child, it was nice to know she had one functional child. Next step was having both of them living happy and functional lives. "Well, she isn't a mother."

"What do you mean? Was there a miscarriage?"

"No. Kya gave the baby away for adoption."

"WHAT?! Why would she do that?"

"Still unclear on that one. Katara will be here in a few minutes for lunch so I'm hoping to get something out of her. Lin has not been handling it, well."

"What's going on?"

"She's been acting out at work constantly so I had to demote her back to Lieutenant and suspend her. She is not happy about it. I think. Still blind." There was silence on the other end of the phone, causing Toph to worry. "Suyin?"

"I know what I have to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am coming back to Republic City. I know Lin is probably still angry with me but someone needs to watch over her."

"Su, I don't think that's a good idea. I can imagine there being a huge fight between you two."

"I'll bring Baatar with me and he can help. He's a great listener. I'll be out next week."

"Su! Don't you da-" It was too late. Su had hung up the phone and there was no stopping her. "Lin will most likely murder her."

"Chief?"

The earthbender 'looked' in the direction of her office door, where her assistant stood. "Yes Ming?"

"Master Katara is here… and she bought food."

"I can always count on Sweetness for some grub. Let her in Ming." Waiting until she felt Katara's footsteps in her office, she shut the door with her metal bending. "Hey Sugar Queen. What's on the menu this week?"

"Some noodles with chicken." The waterbender sat down on the other side of Toph's desk and began to dig into her own meal. "I didn't see Lin at her desk. Is she on a mission?"

"Wow. Never knew you to get straight to the point."

Katara shrugged her shoulders, not seeing why it should be made apparent that she is diving into the topic. "I'm trying to bypass any jabs you may direct my way. So where is she?"

"She, has been suspended and demoted."

"What?! Why?"

"This Kya situation has her in the dumps. She's not working to her full potential, which is putting herself and other's at great risk." If Toph wanted answers, now was the perfect time to get them. "You wouldn't by any chance know why Kya gave up the kid, would you?"

The waterbender nearly choked on a piece of chicken at the earthbender's words. "No, uh, why do you ask?"

Toph's lips turned upwards into a smirk. Why people continued to forget that she knew when they were lying, she would never know. "Well, I was talking to Sokka last night and he told me that you talked to Kya recently. Also, I know you are lying."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get going." Katara stood up from the desk and made her way to the door, only to have a metal cable find itself around her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere. You are going to sit back down and tell me why your daughter, broke my daughter's heart."

Katara looked Toph in her dead eyes to find determination. She would not be leaving the station without telling someone, other than her husband, the truth. The two women sat back down at the desk, ready to hash it out like the two mature adults they were. "After Kya told me she was pregnant, she expressed to myself and Aang that she was scared and didn't want the child. I told her to give it a couple of months to get used to the idea, and if her opinion didn't change then we would explore other options.

"She came back to me in her sixth month of pregnancy and nothing had changed. Please understand that adoption was not our first choice. Aang and I suggested that she gave the child to Lin to look after, but she didn't want to put that responsibility on Lin and we all agreed. We considered asking family or friends to look after the child for a couple of months but again, Kya didn't want to put the sole responsibility of looking after a child, that they didn't want, on someone. So, she suggested adoption.

"I told her that whatever she decided, Aang and I would be there for her. She asked me to find a family that wanted a baby and I found one in the Earth Kingdom. I told Kya during her seventh month check up, that if she wanted to go through with it, to tell me. It wasn't until she went into labour that she told me she wanted to go through with the adoption. Apparently she deemed herself and Lin to not be ready and I agreed with her."

Toph put a hand up to stop Katara from speaking any further. "Let me get this straight. Kya was scared and didn't feel ready for a kid, so without a second thought, you told her to put the kid up for adoption? Every mother feels that way before birth! Even you did! I remember you calling me in the middle of the night telling me that you weren't ready when you were pregnant, with all three of your kids! I went through the same thing.

"So instead of helping Kya through her feelings, you decided splitting up three people was the best thing you could do?!"

Katara took in a deep breath before continuing. "Toph, you and I both know that Kya and Lin were not ready for a child. Kya is a free spirit who doesn't want to be tied down, and Lin is extremely hard headed, angry, violent and doesn't like kids to begin with. No way would she be ready for kids."

Toph, placed her hands on her desk, something she did when she felt like using her actions instead of her words. "Lin was open to the idea though."

"Oh?! And where do you suggest they live? In Lin's tiny apartment built for two people?"

"Shut up! You do not get to sit there, and tell me that Lin wasn't ready. My kid was more ready than any parent could be. She bought a house for them. She was constantly reading pregnancy books at her desk on her breaks, _trying_ to prepare herself. And just when she felt she was ready, she had her child taken away, by the very woman she trusted over the years, all because she didn't know how to help her child through her feelings."

Katara's eyes widened, suddenly coming to terms with everything Toph had said. Her reasons were selfish, and non-understanding of the situation. "I-I ruined their relationship, their lives."

"Yeah, you really did Sugar Queen. Get out of my office."

"Toph, let me fix this."

"You've done enough. I'll let you know if I need you. For now, stay away from my family."

Katara stood up on shaky legs and walked to the door. "Toph, I'm sorry." And with that, she left the Chief of Police in peace.

"Alright Beifong, time to rally the troops and get Lin back to normal."

* * *

Katara entered her family home to see Kya curled up on the couch with a book in her hand. "Hello dear, it's nice to see you up and about. What are you reading?"

"I'm reading 'what baby name is the right name.'"

Katara's face fell. She had hoped for Kya to bounce back after giving birth but clearly, that wasn't the case. "Kya, I don't think you should be doing this to yourself."

"I know, but I can't help myself. Mum, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have given her up. I want her back."

Katara sat next to her daughter and pulled her in close to her chest. "Honey, I know you are hurting but there is nothing we can do. We signed a contract."

Kya fought the urge to cry, she was tired of crying so frequently. "Did you see Lin?"

"No. She wasn't working today." A lie but a necessary lie.

"Oh."

"Come on, you need some sleep." Katara pulled the young waterbender to her feet and helped her into the cold bed. "You sleep well Kya."

"I miss her mum."

"I know." Katara let out a sigh as she turned off the light. Her heart breaking as she heard Kya begin to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**READ THIS: alright, this bitch of a chapter is over 3,000 words and i wrote the ending three times and thanks to Amme92 i managed to write something i'm actually happy with. though i am quite upset that wit hall the follows and faves, i only received two reviews for the previous chapter. i humbly ask that you leave a review so i know if i'm headed in the right direction. i don't care if your a guest i just need to know.**

**do any of you have any idea how hard it is to write OC's i hate them soooo much, but they unfortunately play a part in the story.**

**so if you don't want me to start doing those annoying 'if i get 5 reviews i'll uplead the next chapter' bullshit, then drop a review.**

**anyway, enough of my begging, Read, REVIEW, and enjoy**

* * *

"Give me another Xi."

Xi was a tall broad man of fire nation decent and one of Lin Beifong's few friends. "Sorry Beifong. You've been here every night for the past week, I thought you would have remembered the promise we made when you joined the force."

Lin raised her head slowly to look the man in the eyes. "Remind me."

"You made me promise never to give you more than eight drinks." Xi picked up her empty whiskey glass and began to clean it.

"But she left me." Lin's eyes lowered, completely devoid of life as she looked at the bar.

"Regardless whether she left you or not, I made a promise. I can call you a cab if y-"

Lin slammed some cash on the table, not bothering to count it as she stood. "Nah, I'll find my own way home." Just as she was about to leave, Xi coughed obnoxiously to get her attention. "What?"

"Keys. I know you Beifong. Last thing I want you to do is turn drinking and driving into a challenge."

Lin took out the keys from her pocket and slid them over to the bartender. "If you take her out for a spin, I will end you."

"Ugh. And here I thought I was going to get some enjoyment out of having you here as a patron."

"You do know I could just use my bending to turn it on right?" Standing up, the earthbender took one step and stumbled slightly.

"Yeah, but you need to be able to walk straight to do that. Take care Beifong."

"You too Xi."

Pushing open the door, Lin wondered out onto the vacant streets and began to walk around, when she came across the old warehouse district. A place where lowlifes would hang out to partake in rebellious acts, a place where Lin would currently fit in.

Unfortunately for her, there were no lowlifes for her to 'hang' out with.

Continuing to meander through the district, Lin could hear cheering coming from the small, one level warehouse she was walking past. To satisfy her curiosity, the earthbender pushed open the door to find it alive with people cheering on two people, in what appeared to be a modified earthbending ring. It had the traditional aspects of being lowered into the ground and a cage that covered the top. Though this one had a ring of water that surrounded the fighting grounds.

Stumbling over to an empty chair, Lin watched on as two women fought with each other. Neither one holding back as they bended boulders and ice shards at the other. Lin watched on intriguingly as the ring soon became mud, which made it an equal fighting ground. Internally, Lin was cheering for the earthbender to defeat the waterbender. She nearly won too if the waterbender hadn't freezed the mud under her opponent, that caused her to slip and smash her head onto the ground, sufficiently knocking her out.

A loud voice boomed throughout the warehouse due to the strategically placed speakers. "Give it up for the reigning champion! Kana!" The crowd stood up and cheered loudly for the short woman with long brown hair that was tied up in a wolf tail and golden eyes. "Settle down, settle down. We are giving the chance for an audience member to take on Kana. If you win, you will become the new champion, be given _ten thousand_ yuans, and She might just give you a kiss." The crowd died down, waiting for someone to step up to the plate.

Lin thought about the pros and cons if were to step into the ring. Pros, a chance to earthbend, the chance to let out pent up rage and the chance to feel apart of something. The cons, she was tipsy which might throw her off. Letting out a sigh, she stood and walked into the cage enclosed ring. "Lets get this over with."

"Laddies and gentlemen! We have a challenger!"

A person she could only describe as the referee, came up to her with a serious expression on his face as he went through the rules. "If you want to participate, you need to strip down to bindings and pants." Lin did as she was told without hesitation, wanting desperately to get her fingers into some earth. Something she hadn't done since she was in the force. "We call the fights if you loose too much blood, or if you are trying too hard to kill the person. We have benders stationed outside the ring to stop any attacks that could prove potentially fatal. Understand?"

"Yeah yeah."

The referee cocked an eyebrow as he got a whiff of her breath. "Have you been drinking?"

"Only a little."

"Alright then. You have fun out there."

"Champion! Are you ready?!" Kana gave the announcer the thumbs up, keeping her eyes on her opponent. "Challenger! Are you ready?!" With a curt nod, the ring's bell sounded off. Kana was quick to act, as she formed a water whip with an iced tip and began spinning it around. It took Lin a second to realise what was happening, but it was too late. Kana got too close and nicked Lin on left side of her ribs, causing it to bleed. As the whip came around again, Lin dropped to the ground. Her fight or flight response finally kicked in as she slammed a fist into the earth, causing the floor to shake and throw her opponent off balance. "Come on Beifong, attack."

Pushing herself off the ground, she ran head on at her adversary, ignoring the ice daggers that flew past her, leaving shallow cuts on any exposed skin. Bypassing the pain, Lin pushed on, desperate to get in close. Just as she summoned a boulder, water hit her from behind, the force caused her to slam into the boulder face first. The crowd let out a collective hiss at the sight of her bleeding nose. Before she could react, Kana tackled her to the ground and began letting her fists finish off the badly injured earthbender.

Lin cracked an eye open when she didn't feel the woman hit her again. "Saved by the bell." Cheering could be heard in the background as Kana got off of Lin and helped her up. "Let's get you fixed up. Your face looks like a wreck."

"It's your fault."

"You didn't have to join me in the ring. Besides, the next fight is about to start."

"Whatever."

They entered what appeared to be the locker room for the fighters, given the numerous lockers that lined the wall. Kana led her over to one of the two benches in the middle of the room to which they both straddled it. "Are you sure you're a bender? Because I couldn't tell."

"Yes I'm a bender."

"I take it that you aren't exactly the talkative type." Holding out a hand to Lin, Kana gave her a friendly smile. "My name is Kana and you are?"

"Out of here." Lin made a move to stand up, however was stopped when Kana grabbed a hold of her arm. "Remove it or loose it."

"Are you really trying to threaten the woman who just broke your nose and has you bleeding all over the floor?" Lin looked down to see blood dripping from the few cuts on her torso and arms. "Also, being drunk doesn't help your chances."

The earthbender glowered at the floor in irritation. "I'm not drunk… I'm just tipsy."

"Please at least let me stop the bleeding. If you do, I will give you the kiss Shu promised." The waterbender bit her lip hopefully while she waited for Lin to make up her mind.

"Fine. You wouldn't by any chance have any alcohol, would you?"

Kana shook her head in a disapproving manor but it didn't stop her from going to her locker and pulling out a bottle of fire whisky and a bottle of water. "You caught me on a good day. I just restocked my supply."

Lin cracked the seel on the bottle and took a few mouthfuls, ignoring the burn it provided "Thanks, I needed that."

"You're uh, welcome. The only people I have seen drink like that are cops." Kana bended the water from her drink bottle into her hand, waiting for it to glow, she pressed it to Lin's nose. "So, who hurt you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, those who fight in the ring usually do it because they have some form of anger to get out. Typically this is because someone hurt them emotionally."

"What are you? A psychologist?"

"I wish. I'm a back alley healer. I spend most of my time healing orphans and homeless people." Kana moved the water to Lin's ribs where a few cuts were situated.

"How nice of you."

"Sarcasm noted and ignored. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nope. There is no reason why I should share my business with someone else. Especially a stranger." She took a swig of the liquor, hoping that it would convey to Kana that she was in no mood to talk.

"What's you're career?"

"Don't have one at the moment."

"Alright then. What's you're name?"

"If I tell you, I have to kill you."

"I think I should know the name of the woman I beat the crap out of. I give you my word I won't tell anyone."

Not knowing if she could trust the woman or not, Lin decided to go with her instincts and give a false name. "Daiyu."

"Okay then, Daiyu. Well maybe next time you choose to fight, you won't have any alcohol in your system. You are coming back right?"

"I don't know. I don't exactly have a reason to come back."

Kana took Lin's face into her hands and brought her forward until she placed a light kiss on her lips. "Now you do." Kana stood up abruptly from the bench and walked over to a tub where Lin's clothes laid and threw them at her. "Now as your personal healer, I can tell you have been through a lot and need something to help take your mind of it, so I am writing you a prescription to get laid. Not with me. Mainly because I don't sleep with people who have been drinking."

"Last time I checked, there are no other women around, so if you'll excuse me, I'm heading home, alone." As if right on que, ten women began to file into the locker room. Laughter and talking soon filled the room as they began to get dressed. "Hey Kana! I won the sword match tonight!" A tall woman with green eyes and short jet black her walked over to Kana, a sword strapped to her back. "Though Laila needs some medical attention. She didn't get a shot in all night."

"No problem, but only if you do something for me in return."

"Sounds fair."

Kana pulled the sword fighter over to Lin who was currently frozen to the bench as women stripped and got dressed around her. "This is Daiyu. I want you to show her how to relax and in return, I'll give you free medical treatment for six months."

The swordswoman looked Lin up and down before shrugging her okay. "Does she remember how to get home?"

Lin lifted the bottle to her lips and took a drink before setting it back down. "I remember and this isn't necessary, I'm fine."

"Great, she's the 'I'm fine' type. They're my favourite. Look, how about you finish that bottle and then you and I can have a great night, which you most likely won't remember. How does that sound?"

She looked the swordswoman from head to toe. Taking in the prominent muscles of her torso, her slim waist, and her deep red lips. Lin couldn't believe she was actually considering this, after all, she had only broken up with Kya three weeks ago. "You know what, okay. But only if we go back to my place."

"Deal."

* * *

"Su honey, she probably isn't home."

"Baatar, her bike is in the driveway." Su raised her fist to knock again, when the door burst open to reveal a read eyed Beifong, who was only wearing bindings and shorts, with a hardened scowl on her face.

"Xi, Knock again and I swear to the spirits I will kill you. I thought I told you I'd pick up the bike later." When she didn't get the response she was looking for, Lin forced her blurry eyes to focus on the people in front of her and when they did, she was at a loss for words. The minute long staring contest was broken when a woman wrapped an arm around Lin's waist and kissed her.

"Mm. I had fun last night. If you're ever in the mood, give me a call. I left my number on your nightstand."

The woman walked, straight pass Su and Baatar as though they weren't there, down the driveway, to where a cab waiting patiently for her. "Who is that?"

"Go away." Lin turned and slammed the door shut before Su could speak.

"Lin! I just want to talk, please open the door."

Baatar walked up to his wife and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Su, I don't think she is in the mood to talk. Maybe we should come back later."

Su shrugged him off as she walked around to the side of the house. "Go back into the city and check in at the hotel. I'll be there later."

"Why don't we call your mother instead?"

"No." Su looked up at an open window, her entry point into the house her sister was currently hiding in. "Baatar, my sister is a proper earthbender and if you want to talk to her, you need to face her head on."

Baatar shook his head in disagreement. "She's hurting Su. The woman she trusted for years, didn't trust her and gave away their child. She is in a vulnerable state and I think facing this situation, 'head on like an earthbender,' isn't the way to go. She needs to vent and grieve properly."

"She's had three weeks to grieve, it's time to start the healing process. that doesn't include drinking and sleeping around."

The architect let out a sigh as he reluctantly agreed with her. "Okay. But I am going to be right outside if things start to get, physical."

Su gave him a curt nod before raising herself on a platform to the open window. Stepping into the room, the earthbender's nose was filled with the strong scent of liquor. Looking around the room, she saw her sister in a corner with her head buried in her arms and a half empty bottle in her hand. Taking a step forward Su was met with the sound of something crushing beneath her weight. She stared down to see splinters of what used to be a baby's cradle covering the floor. "Oh Lin."

"Fuck off and leave me alone."

Moving some of the wood away from her sister, Su took a seat on the floor next to her. "Lin, I'm here to help by any means necessary." Removing the bottle from Lin's grasp, she set it as far away from them as possible.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! Let me drink in fucking peace."

"I'm not going to let you punish yourself for something you didn't do."

"But it _is_ my fault!" Tears threatened to spill over, as Lin listed everything she believed she could have done to prevent her current situation in her mind. The list was long but irrational.

Doing the only thing she thought might work, Su pulled her into a hug. Lin tried effortlessly to get out of the grasp, even resorting to violence as she bashed her fists into Su's chest, tears trailing down her face. Su held her tighter until Lin stopped struggling against her and just cried, something she hadn't done in a long time. "I'm here for you."

Waiting until her sister was asleep, Su picked her up and carried her to the unkempt master bedroom. Placing a light kiss on Lin's forehead, she closed the door and walked downstairs to let Baatar into the home.

"How did it go?"

"Better than I expected." Su pulled her husband in for a hug, burying her face into his chest, she whispered. "Please promise me we will talk if something is wrong."

"Of course. So what do we do now?"

"We need to clean up the nursery. There are bits of broken wood all over the place and empty bottles." The couple went upstairs to the nursery and began collecting the pieces of wood that littered the floor.

"Hey Su, what should we do with this?"

Looking over at her husband, the young earthbender saw a metal mobile in his hand that had been bent out of shape.

"I'll wake it."

The two adults turned to see Toph Beifong standing in the doorway with a frown on her face at 'seeing' the mobile she had made all those years ago. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Lin," Toph took hold of the metal decoration, passed to her by Baatar, "when I felt you two inside. Where's your sister?"

"I put her in bed. She has a pretty serious hangover. Quite frankly, I don't know if she passed out or fell asleep."

"Alright, I'm going to check on her, you two finish cleaning up here." Toph used her seismic sense to locate her daughter's beating heart. Walking into the room, Toph sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled when she heard Lin mumble in her sleep. "Huh, you still talk in your sleep when you drink. I never told you this, but that's how I found out you were in love with Kya. It was your first day on the job and a pretty pathetic day at that. You were stuck at your desk all day and didn't get to see any of the action you were itching for.

"So after we finished work I took you out drinking. You got hammered. The officers and I were enjoying your rendition of Secret Tunnel when you suddenly passed out. I took you home and put you to bed where you mumbled 'you're so sexy Kya.' I struggled not to laugh when you actually told me." Toph let out a sigh as she ran a cool hand through Lin's messy hair. "I love you. Always have and always will."

Just as she reached the doorway, she stopped at hearing Lin mumble. "I love you, Kya."

Toph's heart nearly broke at the words. "She loves you too badgermole."


	7. Chapter 7

**first off, thank you for all the reviews they were greatly appreciated.**

**second, in the reviews, there were a few people wanting to know Kya's POV. so, i have added another chapter to my writing plan that will include what is going through Kya's head. and no, this will not be written in Kya's POV, because they are boring to read. i was going to add it to this chapter, but it would have been too long.**

**thirdly, sorry this is late. easter was very busy for me.**

**Anyway, read, REVIEW, and enjoy**

* * *

"Lin?" Su stood outside her sister's door, a tray of food in one hand as she knocked lightly. After waiting a minute with no response Su pushed open the door, expecting to see Lin still in bed, instead she saw the bed vacant and the bedroom window wide open. The sound of a motorbike could be heard starting up.

Putting down the tray of food on the nightstand, the young earthbender ran to the window, just in time to see Lin, with a sword strapped to her back, take off down the dirt road. "Oh, shit."

Running downstairs, Su took the phone into her hand and dialled the number for her mother's office.

"_Chief Beifong._"

"Mum! It's Su."

"_Hey kiddo. Has Lin finally woken up and tried to kill you?_"

"Mum, you need to listen to me. Lin woke up and has taken off on her bike."

"_That's nothing out of the ordinary, is it?_"

Su suppressed the urge to yell at her mother to stop being immature, and take the situation seriously, but knew yelling would get her nowhere. "She has that stupid sword Sokka made for her, strapped to her back. I think she is going to do something totally stupid."

Toph remained silent as she ran through all the possibilities of why Lin would take off in the middle of the day, with a sword. "I'm going to make a few calls. Stay there in case she comes back."

* * *

The low rumble of Lin's bike could be heard throughout the eerily quite warehouse district, as she road along the dirt street. The area looked completely different during the day, from what Lin could remember at night and that wasn't much. Parking her bike in an abandoned alleyway, she put it on its kickstand before removing her helmet.

Getting off the bike, Lin wondered into the small warehouse, to see Kana talking with a tall, muscular man. Taking in a few deep breaths, the earthbender walked up to the duo.

"Shu, this is Daiyu."

The man turned around to look Lin over with his green eyes. Lin felt him scrutinizing every part of her with his hard stare. His jaw clenched as he held out a hand for her to shake. "Didn't Kana beat the shit out of you last night?"

Lin took his hand and squeezed tightly, suppressing the urge to smile as she felt him flinch at the pressure. "I was off my game. Being intoxicated doesn't exactly help when slamming ones face into a rock."

Shu smiled as he released her hand. "So are you here to spar with Kana, or are you thinking of taking part in the action tonight?"

"A little bit of both."

"I'll roster you on for the earthbending match then."

"Actually," Shu turned back to face her with eyebrows raised in curiosity, "I was wanting to take part in the sword matches as well." She gestured to the sword on her back, indicating that she had the skills of a swordswoman.

"Alright. Kana, make sure she knows the rules. I don't want to explain to the cops why there is a dead body in the ring."

"No problem Shu, I've got her." Kana shot Lin a sly smirk. Waiting for Shu to leave them alone, Kana pulled the sword from her back, letting it rest at her side while she waited for Lin to disrobe and take her sword out of its scabbard. "So, the rounds last for three minutes if someone hasn't submitted. For the sword matches, the idea is to cause as many cuts to your opponent without killing them. We have a couple of metalbenders that will stop your sword if you try to go for headshots. Majority of fighters go for thrusts, as they are the easiest to control.

"I should also warn you about police run raids. We haven't had one in a while so there is a good chance one will go down soon. We usually get a slap on the wrist if you are caught. Otherwise, it's every man for themselves if they get caught."

Lin took her sword into her hands, rolling her head to the side to get out the cricks, before lunging at Kana, cutting her lightly on her upper arm. "Your guard was down."

Kana looked at the light scratch on her arm, before smirking. "I think I'm regretting that note I gave Mayu to give to you."

Lin raised her sword to block an attack by the waterbender. "So that's her name. I may have forgotten. I was expecting to see some digits for a booty call, instead I read a message from you requesting that I came here for a few hours."

"I'm just glad you came. Even more glad to see that you own a sword." Kana went for a swipe at Lin's legs, only to have her step on the sword and punch the waterbender in the nose. "The fuck?! What was that for?"

"Payback for last night. Just be happy I didn't break it like you did mine." Shooting her a smirk, Lin put the flat side of her sword behind Kana's legs and pulled forward, causing her opponent to fall flat on her back. "Round one goes to me."

Kana lay on her back with her eyes closed, causing Lin to worry that she may have caused serious injury to her. Kneeling down, Lin placed a hand over Kana's chest, checking to make sure she had a pulse, when she felt a hand grip her own and flip them over so she was now on her back with the waterbender straddling her. "You're a dirty fighter Lin. You use your hands tonight and you'd be booed out of the ring."

Lin stopped struggling against her, at the mention of her real name. "How did you-?"

"You will find that most people that come here don't read the paper, it's just your luck that I do. Your scars are extremely recognisable." Kana got off of Lin's body, allowing her to sit up. "Don't worry, I won't tell a living soul."

"Thanks. Sorry for lying by the way. I just wanted to… hide, I guess." She felt a hand over hers, causing her to look into Kana's golden eyes.

"You don't have to tell me anything, but I'm here if you want to talk."

"I don't want to talk." Lin glanced at Kana's lips, giving away what she really wanted. The two women leaned into each other, mouths open as tongues searched every crevice of what the other had to offer.

Kana was the first to draw back with a sigh. "Someone must have really hurt you to have you drinking during the day. I can still taste the whiskey."

"I don't think you should talk, miss stash of liquor in their locker."

"Touché."

Lin leaned in again, initiating another kiss, this one was fuelled with need. There was no passion, no romance, nothing. It was just human contact and that is all she wanted. She forced Kana to lie on her back on the earth floor as she crawled onto her, hips grinding into each other, causing much needed friction. "I think I should let you know before this progresses, I'm not looking for a relationship. To be perfectly blunt, this is just an old fashioned fuck. Nothing more."

Kana looked up at Lin, to see that what she was saying, was indeed true. "Then hurry up and fuck me."

* * *

Lin was alone in the locker room, tying her wraps around her wrists in preparation for her sword fight, when the door opened to reveal Kana with a grin on her face. "I hope you do better in your sword match than you did in the bending round. I thought Beifongs were meant to be the best of the best."

"Like I said earlier, I'm a little off at the moment with my bending. I'll be fine with a sword though." Lin stood up and walked over to Kana. "How did you go out there?"

Kana shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Lin's torso, bringing their bodies as close as possible. "I won but allowed my opponent to win the last round. I didn't feel like fighting a challenger tonight. I'd rather the night be over that way you and I could resume our earlier activities."

"I think I can get on board with that." Lin lifted up her hand, just as Kana was about to kiss her.

Taking the piece of paper that was held between the taller woman's fingers, Kana looked it over, cocking an eyebrow when she finished reading it. "Your address?"

"Yeah. I don't have a spare helmet and the last thing I need is to draw attention to myself from other officers. So I thought when we are done here, you may want to come over."

"Sounds good."

"_Laddies and gentlemen! I give to you, our newest fighter, Daiyu!"_

Cheering could be heard from inside the locker room. "Well I guess I have to let you go." Just as Lin turned to walk out into the ring, a hand smacked her on her backside. "Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks."

Lin walked out into the ring, internally smiling at the loud cheer she received. Sword gleamed in the lights as she walked up to the umpire to get frisk searched. "You are aware of the rules?"

"Run them by me again."

"No head shots or you will be disqualified. It is frowned upon to use anything other than your sword to cause damage. And obviously we will stop you if we think your opponent is going to die. Have fun."

"Yeah, thanks." Lin rolled her shoulders to loosen up her arms as she faced her 'foe.' She recognised her as Laila, the girl who got badly injured yesterday. The young girl tried to put on a brave face as she readied herself for what was about to come. The bell sounded and the two women began to circle each other. The young girl lunged at Lin, cutting her on the ribs lightly. Lin allowed Laila to get a few more shots in, hoping it would help the young girl's confidence, before attacking.

Ducking under a swipe at her shoulder, Lin placed a strategic cut on Laila's achillis, causing her to crouch down in pain. The earthbender was relentless with her attacks as blood began to drip from her sword, onto the ground.

She raised her sword, just as the doors burst open in a cloud of dust, and the familiar sound of metal spools in use began to mix with the screams of the audience. Lin opened the ground beneath her, and jumped into it. Her seismic sense activated as she was enveloped in darkness. She managed to arrive to the location of what she assumed to be her bike. Popping up to the surface, she smiled as she opened the seat to store her sword, when someone grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her into a wall. Lin raised her sword to defend herself, when she realised who she was up against.

"What? You're not going to slice me up like you did that girl?"

Lin growled but dropped her stance. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop what you are doing and come back to work."

"Can't do that. I was suspended, remember?"

Toph glared at her daughter. "You got sloppy. I had no other choice but to suspend you. I can't have someone that can't protect themself, try to protect those around her. You swore an oath to protect citizens and I just 'saw' you slicing up a girl who was scared shitless. Nice to know how far you have fallen."

"Whatever." The young earthbender brushed passed her mother and strode towards her bike, when she felt something smack against her head. Lin's eyes darkened as she turned to face the Chief. "Apologise."

"Make me."

Lin tightened her grip on the hilt of her bloodied sword. "One last chance."

Toph drew the blades on her gauntlets, giving her answer clearly, as she lunged at Lin and began swiping at her randomly. She forced the earthbender back until she hit the wall, where she delivered an elbow to her stomach, causing Lin to bend over in pain. "Sloppy, just like your seismic sense. You should have felt me out here before you surfaced." She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and forced her to stand up straight. "Stop screwing around, wasting your life and do something about it. You loved that kid as though she was your own and I know you still love Kya, don't even try to lie."

A blind rage tore through Lin as she raised her blade and cut her mother on her thigh, making her stumble back with a groan. "If you know what's good for you, leave me alone. I don't need you and I don't need Su." She put her sword in its compartment before swinging a leg over the bike and taking off, not even bothering to put on her helmet.

"Chief! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Get everyone booked and processed. I have to make some more calls."

* * *

Lin drove up her driveway, and slammed on the brakes of her bike before putting it on its stand. Getting off her bike, the earthbender took off her helmet and slammed it into the ground out of frustration and anger. "You do realise it's a helmet. It isn't exactly made for breaking."

Lin whirled around to see Kana standing in the middle of her driveway, leaning against her car with her arms crossed. "Nice to see that you got away."

"Yeah. Nearly got caught though." Pushing herself off of her vehicle, Kana walked up to Lin, touching her lightly on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." Closing the gap between them, Lin leaned down slightly and captured the waterbender's lips in her own. The kiss was fuelled by the need to forget about the night's events and thankfully, for Lin's benefit, Kana was willing to give herself to the earthbender. Kana jumped slightly to wrap her legs around Lin's waist.

"Please tell me we are going to do this in a bed. My back can only take so much earth." Lin gave her a nod as she opened the door with her metalbending, and resumed kissing Kana. Taking in a sharp breath through her nose, as she felt wondering hands trail to the back of her bloodied bindings, when an obnoxious cough interrupted them. Letting herself slide down from strong hips, Kana looked over Lin's shoulder, to see a younger woman with darker skin standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her arms folded across her chest. "Umm, I should let you know that I'm not into threesomes."

"That's my sister!"

"Lin, we need to talk." Su didn't take her eyes off of Lin's back as she addressed the woman who was previously sucking her sister's face. "Excuse me, miss, I think you should go home. My sister has had a troubling past few weeks, and I would think it best that you not make this harder than it has to be."

"Wow, you have a lot of confidence for a little girl."

"Knock it off Kana. My bedroom is up the stairs, first door on the left." Lin smirked as she watched the waterbender climb the stairs, hips swaying seductively in the dim light. "What do you want Su?"

"I want you to stop drinking and sleeping around with random women and go back to work. That's what I want."

Lin spun on her heels to stare down her younger sister, which wasn't hard given that she was bigger than her in every aspect. "And I want you and your husband out of my house. But seeing as how that isn't going to happen, I'm going to go upstairs and enjoy the rest of my night." Ignoring her sister's protests, Lin ran up the stairs and into her bedroom to see Kana staring at her armour that had been laying in a corner for the past two weeks. "I know most people are attracted to shiny things, but I like to think I'm more attractive."

"Sorry. I just always wanted to wear one."

"Hold your hands out to the side." Kana did as she was told. The next thing she felt was metal forming around her torso with a few hand gestures made by Lin. "There, now you know."

"I think I'm missing a badge."

Lin laid down on the bed, and closed her eyes. "My mother has it. It's illegal for a citizen to wear one anyway." The bed dipped lightly as Kana crawled over Lin's body to straddle her waist. "You know, officer, I think I'm wearing too many clothes."

Kana's hands travelled up Lin's taught abdomen to her bindings. "I can fix that."

* * *

Toph was waiting in her office patiently for the phone to ring, which would hopefully bring her good news. She fingered the bandages on her right thigh, thankful that the healer told her the wound wouldn't scar. Another hour passed before her phone rang. "Beifong!"

"Lady Beifong, it's Mao."

"I know. Do you have her or not?"

"Yes and no." Toph suppressed the urge to growl, choosing instead to let the man finish. "You see, the couple has accepted the money but they want to meet the adoptive parents. What do you want us to do?"

Toph thought for a minute, running through a list of possibilities in her head before answering. "The couple will be there tomorrow evening."

"Alright then."

The earthbender leaned back in her chair, letting out a sigh of relief at the news she had just received. "You're nearly home Daiyu."


	8. Chapter 8

**whoop, another chapter down. two more to go i believe. I think i will add uncle Bumi and Uncle Tenzin in the last chapter. maybe. this has some Sutaar. and it has a bit of Kya's 'pov.' this is probably my least favourite chapter, considering the others but Please, reavd REVIEW and enjoy**

* * *

Kya finished packing her rucksack before going outside where her father had an air bison ready for her. "Are you sure you want to go Kya?"

"I'm sure dad. It's been four weeks, I'm tired of being couped up on the island like an animal. I think this vacation will help me find what I'm looking for in life." Kya embraced her mother and father goodbye, before climbing up the beast's large tail to take her place at the reins. "Yip yip." The bison took off in the direction of the Earth Kingdom, letting out a mighty roar as it broke through the clouds.

Kya let go of the reins and took up a lotus position, breathing in and out until she felt her mind empty. Kya had spent the past week meditating, as it was the only thing that allowed her not to focus on the child she gave up to complete strangers. To not focus on the love of her life. To not focus on the things that resulted in her having to turn to meditation for peace. She was jolted out of her meditation when the bison landed heavily a few hours later. "Thanks Ula. I'll see you in a few days." Giving the large beast a quick pat, Kya got off of her and shooed Ula away.

"Kya! It's so good to see you again."

Kya smiled as her two hippie comrades walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Hello Rainbow, hello Sun." Rainbow was a skinny man from the Fire Nation, with dark skin, golden eyes and a few whiskers on his face. Sun was from the Southern Water Tribe and had porcelain skin with beautiful blue eyes that would make anyone fall in love with her. "It's so good to see you two again."

"You look terrible."

Kya's eyes widened at the abrupt statement made by Sun. Pulling away from them, Kya cocked an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

"You, look, terrible. You have bags under your eyes, you've gotten fatter, you are hunched over, your hair looks weak and flat, yet your boobs are bigger." Sun let out an audible gasp as everything began to click in that messed up little nomad head of hers. "You got pregnant, but gave the kid up resulting in the father, the love of your life, to leave you and that is why you wanted to wonder the Earth Kingdom with Rainbow and I. You think it will help you decide on what to do next."

"You know, for a nomad that didn't even go to school, you're extremely intuitive." Rainbow wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek. "I love that about you. I wonder if our child will have your ability." Rainbow knelt down and kissed Sun on the tummy.

"You two are having a baby?"

"No, we're just practising for when we decide to have a kid of our own."

Kya resisted the urge to face palm at her friend's stupid thought process, suddenly remembering why Lin always insisted on drinking every time they were around them. "Alright then. Well I suggest on visiting Omashu if you guys are interested. We can set up camp around five and then continue the rest of the way in the morning."

Sun pulled out her ukulele and started strumming up a song, much to the enjoyment of Rainbow. Kya on the other hand fought the urge to smash the ukulele to bits as she walked behind them. _What are you doing Kya? You don't even like these two idiots. You came here to find yourself, well guess what. You don't need to find yourself, you need to go back to Republic City and get back with Lin. _"Fuck, why am I so difficult."

"You say something Kya?"

"No Rainbow, just, I'm just talking to myself."

Rainbow slowed down so he could wrap an arm around her waist. "Come on, you can talk to me. What happened between you and your kid's father?"

The waterbender let out a soft sigh, if she wanted to unload on someone, who better than a couple of idiots that no one took seriously. "Not the father, the other mother."

"Woah, two girl's can have kids together? I should have paid more attention in class."

Even though Rainbow was an idiot, he still made her laugh. "No, you remember Lin? Well, I cheated on her with a man and I accidentally got pregnant. At first I thought she would want to have nothing to do with me but Lin in all her amazingness accepted that it happened but as the due date got closer, I got scared. Really scared. When I went into labour, I was terrified." Kya looked at the ground as she remembered the feeling of labour. Her heart was racing, she didn't know exactly what was happening as doctors and nurses bustled around her, getting her prepared for an emergency suzerain. "That's when I decided to give her up. My mother brought me the papers after she was born and I signed her away."

Rainbow pulled her in for a one armed hug, wiping away a tear that managed to escape. "I know I seem like an idiot most of the time but believe me when I say, I'm sorry you had to make that decision. So, do you want her back?"

"Lin?"

"Both."

"Yeah. I do want them back."

They continued walking for five hours, stopping occasionally to rest, smell the flowers and heal Rainbow when he thought poison oak… wasn't poison. They set up tents with relative ease and were well on their way to finishing a soup prepared by Kya, when the waterbender stood up and took a fire torch and matches with her.

"Where are you going Kya?"

"The Cave of Two Lovers. I'll be back in an hour or two."

"I don't know Kya, it's really late at night and the cave will be cold."

"Then I'll wear a jacket."

Rainbow put down his bowl and spoon, meeting Kya's determined gaze with one of his own. "Sun is right. I also heard there are shadow monsters in there that take away people's freedom."

"_Right._ I'll be back." Kya walked along the dirt track, enjoying the sounds of the nightlife chirping away, the fire of the torch crackling as her feet skimmed the gravel path.

Reaching the entrance of the cave, Kya extinguished the torch with the water from her pouch, causing the crystals above her to light the way. "I guess we're still in love, huh Lin?" Obviously no answer was received as she travelled the dimly lit cave. The rumble of a badgermole could be heard moving above her, shifting earth as the beast roamed around in the caves above her. _They sound like Lin when she doesn't want me to heal her. _Kya reached her desired location soon after. Wondering into the tomb, she looked around to find nothing had changed since she and Lin were last here.

"How did you do it Oma and Shu? Everything was against you yet you both managed to find a way around everything that was going on between your two villages. You didn't let a war stop you being together, something that allowed blood to be spilled and death to take over. Yet I allowed the birth of my child, something that brings new life and peace, tear myself and the one I love apart. I still hope that something good will come out of this trip, just like how the city of Omashu came from your love.

"I came here for answers because it was the first place Lin told me she loved me. I told her I loved her months beforehand but she wasn't ready to return my love. Do you guys think she still loves me?"

A shift in the earth was felt, making the waterbender smile. "I'll take that as a yes." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two flowers. She placed one on each of the earthen caskets, bowing to each one respectfully. "I guess now I just need to figure out what I'm going to tell Lin when I go back to Republic City."

Kya fell backwards against the tomb's wall. Sinking down to her knees, she buried her face into her dry hands. "Why the fuck did I have to sleep with him? I just couldn't wait a few months for that bloody mission to be over. Lin has always been there for me, so why didn't I let her help me this time?" _Because you're just as stubborn as she is when it comes to letting someone else help you. _"Fuck, what am I going to do?" _I'll tell you what you're going to do, you're going to go back to Republic City, you are going to march right up to Lin, tell her everything and then make her take you back, You're not taking no for an answer. _Kya let out a groan as she let her head roll to the side. "Lin, I'm going to get you back, no matter what."

* * *

"Su, are you sure about this? I myself am not sure of this."

"We'll be fine. I think we kinda owe my mother this one. After all, we didn't tell her we were getting married and you called her mother when she visited us a few months ago, after I told you not to." The couple currently sat in the Beifong ostrich-horse coach, on instruction by her mother due to the remote location of the baby. "I wonder what she looks like."

"Do you think she will look like Kya or the father?"

"I'm hoping she looks like Kya. I remember growing up and not looking anything like my only parental figure, and I was a little jealous that Lin did look like our mother." Su leaned against her husband, letting out a sigh in comfort when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I can't help but think she will have Lin's personality."

"But she isn't the mother, biologically. Is that even possible?"

"Yes it is. I was reading a few parenting books, when I learned we would have a new addition to the Beifong family and apparently babies can hear what's going on outside the womb, that's how they pick up personality traits." Just as Su was about to close her eyes in hopes of catching a few minutes of shuteye, the carriage came to an abrupt stop. "We're here. Ready to adopt our first child dear?"

"I still find this weird." Baatar opened the door before the rider could, and helped his wife out of the carriage. "I mean, we're adopting our niece, who has already been adopted, in the hopes that Lin will adopt her once she is back to 'normal.' What if Lin is never normal?"

Su stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I always did want a big family."

"Lady Beifong."

"Hello Yuli. It's been a long time." Su held out her hand for the short, fat, attorney to shake. "Is the paperwork set up?"

"Yes. I've left it on the table inside. I'll be waiting out here for you three, once you have signed the documents. Good luck, she's adorable by the way."

Su took hold of Baatar's hand, squeezing it nervously as they entered the small premises, and were instantly met with a screaming baby and two adults yelling suggestions at each other on how to calm the baby down. The earthbender couldn't stand the wailing baby, so without a moment's hesitance, she walked up to the couple and took the baby from them. "Shh, it's okay." She settled the baby against her chest, bouncing lightly on her toes until the baby calmed down.

"Thank you, we've been trying all week to get her to quieten down. But nothing worked. I'm Lee and this is my wife Miri." The man, obviously a farmer from his appearance and location, shook Baatar's hand in gratitude. "Please, have a seat. We'll sign these papers and then you'll be on your way." Lee wasted no time indicating where both Su and Baatar needed to sign.

"What's this box for?"

"That's if you want to change the baby's name. We named her Lo."

Su shrunk back at the name. Not believing that a baby this beautiful could have a name so ugly. "We will be changing her name." Taking the pen one last time, Su wrote the name Toph had requested of her, Daiyu Beifong. "Baatar, give them the money so we can be on our way."

Baatar reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope containing an undisclosed amount. "Thank you both for having us in your home." The Beifongs wasted no time in rushing outside to quickly hand Yuli the papers and get in the carriage in an effort to get away from the smell of animal dung. "Good to know it wasn't just me that was smelling those terrible odours." Baatar turned in his seat to see his wife staring down at the bundle wrapped in her arms, a caring smile on her face.

"She's beautiful."

"Can I hold her?" Baatar held out his arms to bring the tiny girl into his warmth. He smiled at seeing bright green eyes stare up at him. He lightly brushed a finger down her dark, rosy cheek when he noticed something was off. "Are they meant to be this light?"

"No. Lee and Miri probably didn't have the correct knowledge on how to take care of an infant. The Gaoling estate has only basic things like baby formula, nappies and spare change of clothes. She really needs a bath. And she needs to be fed." Su reached over and ran a hand through the black tuffs of hair on the little girls head with a sigh. "Everything is going to be okay."

The trip to Gaoling didn't take very long thanks to the empty roads of the countryside. By the time they arrived, the sun was setting and most of the servants were going home for the evening.

They entered the mansion to find it completely baron of all personal. "So what do we do first?"

"We're going to go to my old room and give this little one a bath and put her in a new change of clothes. If you'd be so kind as to go into the kitchen, the chef should have left us a couple of plates in the oven. And warm up a bottle to room temperature."

"Do you want me to bring the food to the bedroom?"

"Yes please." Su pecked Baatar on the lips as she went to the ensuite and started to fill the tub with lukewarm water, before undressing the baby then herself. Slinking into the tub, Su propped the baby up on her bent legs. "That feels nice, doesn't it?" Cupping one of her hands, Su poured water over Daiyu's small body, giggling when she slammed her tiny fist into the water out of annoyance. "Nice try, but I like the water." Daiyu calmed down at the sound of Su's soothing voice. "Yeah, you are definitely Lin's kid. I can already tell that you're a calm baby." The earthbender pressed her lips to the baby's tummy and blew a raspberry, causing the baby to giggle, then hit Su in the face to get her to stop. "Yep, definitely Lin's."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

The earthbender looked to the doorway to see her husband smirking at her. "I am. Can you pass me the bottle of baby soap on the counter?"

Baatar didn't hesitate to pick up the bottle and pour a small amount into the palm of his hand. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. Just be careful of her eyes."

Baatar knelt down next to the tub and gently massaged the soap into Daiyu's soft skin and hair, being extra careful to make sure no soap got into her bright green eyes. "She really is beautiful. What kind of bender do you think she is?"

"I'm not too sure. If she was a water or earthbender, it will be fine because we can always bend mud with each other." Su placed a hand behind the one month old's head and carefully lowered her body into the water to rid her off all the soap. "There we go. Do you want to dry her off and put her into a change of clothes?"

"Sure." Baatar grabbed a small fluffy towel and wrapped Daiyu in it, making sure to rid every molecule of water from her body before putting her into a new nappy and a green onesie. "There we are. You're all clean thanks to uncle Baatar and auntie Su." Daiyu began to fuss, making Baatar slightly nervous as to what was about to come.

Su walked out of the bathroom in a towel to see her husband becoming uncomfortable with their niece. "Sit against the headboard, and turn her around so her head is against the left side of your chest." Su waited for him to get into position, then handed him a bottle of baby formula to feed Daiyu. The baby began suckling away at the bottle, leaving Baatar to hold the bottle for her. "Your turn."

Baatar turned to see his wife, now dressed, sitting on the bed next to him with a plate of food in one hand and a fork in the other. "I didn't think this would happen until I was in an old persons home." He gratefully took the food into his mouth. "Mm, the food is great. Thanks dear."

"You're welcome."

They continued to eat until Daiyu pushed the bottle away with a chubby fist. "She finished her bottle."

"You need to burp her." Su reached over to the bedside table for a hand towel, and placed it over her husband's shoulder. "Lift her head above your shoulder and pat her back until she burps or throws up."

Baatar did has he was told, resulting in Daiyu spitting up a little. "I can't see your sister doing this."

Su took Daiyu into her arms and wiped her face with the cloth. "Neither can I. But mum told me that Lin has been reading a lot of parenting books and preparing herself as much as possible. I remember when I was eleven and I had a fever, Lin stayed home from school to look after me. She made me a cold press and soup. She even went as far as to tell me a bedtime story." Su giggled at the memory of a sixteen year old Lin Beifong finishing a book and calling it ludicrous. "She may seem like a hard ass on the outside, but on the inside, she's a huge softy."

"I have to admit, that is something I would love to see." Baatar stood up from the bed and stripped himself of his clothes, leaving himself clad in a pair of light green boxers before slinking back into bed. "Alright, how are we going to sort out the sleeping situation?"

"Well, I figured we would just do this." Su motioned for Baatar to lie down flat on the bed and then laid a sleepy Daiyu on his chest. Baatar raised his right hand and placed it on his niece's back, rubbing soothingly down the length of her body until she fell asleep. Su used her metalbending to turn off the light switch and then snuggled into her husband's side, allowing for her fingers to gently stroke Daiyu's hair. "Now we just need to wait."

"That's usually the hardest part."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this took so long. It just hasn't been sitting right with me. i hope you all enjoy this and it doesn't seem rushed. Read review and enjoy.**

* * *

Lin rolled over on her couch. The muscles in her arm protesting as she reached for the ever-persistent ringing phone on the side table. "Beifong."

"Hey Beifong, it's Shu." Lin was now fully awake as she moved into a sitting position and stretched. "We're running a training session if you're not still sore from having your ass kicked two weeks in a row."

"Shu, allow me to offer you some advice, shut the fuck up. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Putting down the receiver, the earthbender groaned in pain as a cut on her side began to open up. She picked up a nearly empty bottle of whiskey and took a swig as she stepped over the naked body of her latest triumph, who lay haphazardly on the floor, to pick up her clothes that were strewn over the room.

Finding her tank under the couch, Lin slipped it on over her head and headed for the door, collecting her sword off the coat rack, she left her home. Putting on her helmet, she took off down the dirt path, pushing her bike to its limits until she slowed down when coming to the public roads. The city was unusually quiet around this time off night as Lin navigated the streets, to get to the warehouse district in record time.

Taking her sword from under the seat's compartment, Lin walked into the small warehouse and entered the ring to find it completely bare, though the lights above her were still on. "Hello? Shu? I swear, if this is some kind of trick-"

"It's not a trick." Lin looked to the exit of the ring that led to the lockers, to see her mother standing there with Sokka's sword in her hand.

Lin let out a _humph_ at the sight of the police Chief. "Great, is this another intervention? If I recall, your last one didn't end well."

"It's only an intervention if you want it to be." Toph walked into the middle of the ring, with a serious look on her face. "Lin, this is the last time I'm going to ask as your mother, stop what you're doing and come back home with me. We can work on your bending and then you can come back to the force."

"Not going to happen." Turning on her heel, Lin barely took one step towards the exit before it was blocked by a slab of earth. Lin growled as she began to strip down to her usual fighting clothes. "Fine, you want to do this? Then let's do this."

Toph bent off her armour and discarded her undershirt before kicking it off to the side where it wouldn't interfere with their inevitable. "You win, I'll leave you alone. I win, you leave this place with me. Deal?"

Lin didn't waste time exchanging words as she lunged at her mother, swinging her sword upwards to place a small cut on her mother's arm, only to feel a deep cut placed to her ribs. Hesitating a tad to quickly glance at the wound, the young earthbender scowled at the amount of blood running profusely down her side.

Lin let out a flurry of attacks, simply to have each one dodged or deflected by the Chief who appeared to have no difficulty in the fight. Continuing to push forward, Lin backed the older bender into a wall. She went for a headshot, merely to have the metalbender duck under the sword and place a kick in the middle of her back, causing her daughter to stumble into the wall.

"Come on badgermole. Surely Sokka taught you better than that? I don't know how you managed to win these past few weeks."

"Shut up!" Lin, let out a roar of rage as she thrust the sword at her opponent, just to have Toph grab hold of the arm and hold it behind her back and began punching relentlessly at her bloodied ribs. She let go when Lin managed to knee her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her for a few seconds.

The metalbender stood tall and strong whilst the young woman was hunched over slightly with multiple cuts now littering her body. "Come on Lin. Enough is enough, it's over."

_Not yet_.Lin stumbled slightly as she raised her sword, the weight throwing her off balance as she took another swipe at her mother. Toph ducked under the arm and raised the black sword to come in contact with her daughter's back.

Lin stumbled forward as her vision became blurry. Her sword rang in her ears as it fell onto the cold floor. The last thing she felt as her body began to fall, was the persistent throbbing of her injuries.

Toph caught her just in time and lowered her body to the ground to survey the damage she had inflicted. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she deemed the injuries to be nonfatal. "You'll live." Toph flicked a wrist towards her armour and reattached it to her body. Kneeling down besides Lin's body, Toph lifted her up and threw her over her shoulder before attaching the two swords to her belt.

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, Toph pushed open the front door of her home with Lin still slung over her shoulder. Having carried her daughter for two kilometres, Toph dumped her on the couch gently and let out a sigh at having the weight off her back. "You need to loose a few badgermole."

The metalbender retrieved the medical kit from her kitchen and sat it down on the coffee table where she removed a needle, some thread and antiseptic from the kit. "This takes me back." Toph sat on the couch and began to thread her fingers through Lin's sweat soaked hair. "You were five, if I remember correctly, and you were running outside with Kya, Tenzin and Bumi, when you got too close to the rose bushes and cut your leg. Katara and Aang were off at the South Pole for a week and Kya hadn't learned to heal yet, though it didn't stop her from trying. So despite my being seven months pregnant with your sister, I managed to lift you onto the counter top and began stitching you up. Your heartbeat was beating like crazy when I had to use the antiseptic, but you were completely calm when it came to the actual stitches. I think you just acted tough to impress Kya."

Toph began to apply the disinfectant to the cut on Lin's ribs, when she felt a familiar heartbeat approach her door. "Speak of the face stealer and he shall appear." Standing up, Toph opened the front door, just as the waterbender raised her fist to knock.

"Aunt Toph!"

"Heart breaker!" Kya's heart sank at Toph's new nickname for her but knew it was warranted. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I came to talk to Lin."

"She's not in the mood for talking."

"Oh, alright umm." Just as Toph began to close the door, Kya pushed it wide open and strolled passed the amused metalbender. _No wussing out._ "I came here to talk to Lin, and I'm not taking no for an a- oh spirits." Kya stopped mid sentence, when her blue eyes landed on Lin's beaten body. "What did you do to her?"

A look of disbelief found itself on Toph's face at the absurdity of the question. "_What did I do?_ What did _you_ do? I wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't pulled that stupid stunt five weeks ago. Everything that you see, is your fault Kya, no one else's."

The waterbender ignored her as she took some of the water from the skin on her belt and began to heal the cuts on Lin's torso. "What happened? I want a straight answer, I'm not in the mood for bullshit."

Toph took a seat in the armchair and let out a sigh as she 'watched' her daughter be healed by the very same woman who broke her heart not long ago. "Ever since you gave the child up for adoption, a lot has happened. Lin began acting out at work, becoming defiant, aggressive and self-destructive. She went too far so I suspended her and demoted her back to Lieutenant. To say the least, she wasn't happy. She took up drinking and one night stumbled into an underground fighting ring. From there, her drinking increased, she began sleeping around and she looked forward to actually hurting people. You did a real number on her."

"I didn't-"

"You didn't what? You didn't _mean_ for this to happen? You didn't _mean_ to give up the kid? I honestly think you don't deserve her and everything she did for you. My daughter was once my pride and joy, believe it or not, and then you came along and fucked that up."

The waterbender looked up at the ceiling to stop the tears that desperately wanted to fall, not wanting to give Toph the satisfaction that she had hurt her. "You're right. I did do this to her. I was a coward when it came to facing my fears of being tied down and it caused the woman I love great pain. I should have handled the pregnancy better and actually talked to Lin about how I was feeling, but I didn't. When I became pregnant, I couldn't see past myself, I couldn't see how much Lin was trying and I hurt her so, so badly. And this is where it got us. A confused woman who doesn't know what to do with herself, and a drunk who numbs her feelings through sleeping with women and knocking people on their asses. But I'm here now and I'm not leaving until I fix this. It's going to take time but Lin and I will be together again and then we will bring our baby girl home."

A smirk found itself on Toph's face as she stood up and walked over to the waterbender's slouched form. She placed a firm hand on Kya's shoulder and, much to Kya's surprise, leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now help me get Lin into her bed, the couch isn't the best place to fall asleep."

"I've got her, just lead the way." Kya scooped the injured bender into her arms and followed Toph up the flight of stairs, into the first bedroom on the right, where she laid Lin down on her stomach so she could attend to the wound on her back.

"Alright, I'm going out for a walk, I've got a couple of swords that need returning and I have to see a healer about some cuts and bruises of my own that need to be attended to. Can I trust you not to destroy my house?"

"Of course."

"I wasn't talking to you. Lin?" A weak 'yeah' was heard from the earthbender who had her face buried in a pillow, causing Kya to jump in surprise. "Good."

Kya waited to hear the front door close before speaking. "How long have you been awake?"

"I've been drifting in and out for a while, still am. Do you mind healing my back? It's really sore."

Kya bended some water into her hands and pressed it gently to Lin's back. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the heavy falling and rising of Lin's chest. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm pissed off at you! How could you do that to me?! I realised that a family with you was everything I wanted, yet you gave her away! I spent ten minutes, every night while you were asleep, talking to her. Feeling her heartbeat through my hand. Feeling her grow inside you. And the moment you get scared, you don't even talk to me?! And you know the worst part? Children look to their mother's for protection from the dangers in the world, yet you signed her away to some strangers. You broke her trust," Lin turned her head away from the waterbender to cover up tears that were beginning to brim her eyes, "and you broke mine. But you know what's unbelievable about all of this? I'm not angry with you. I know most people would think that I should be, but I'm not. I've spent the past month, _trying _to hate you, but I couldn't. And now I know the true reasons why you gave her up. So the only question I need answered is, why didn't you tell me about your fears? We tell each other everything."

Kya let out a shaky breath as she put the water back into the skin on her side and took a seat on the floor. "I don't know. I was confused. I felt, alone. No one has really been in the predicament I was in. I slept with another man, while dating a woman, got pregnant and had a fear of commitment. Tell me how many people you know with all of those issues." When she didn't get an answer, she lightly poked Lin in the thigh.

"I'm still awake. Am I okay to roll over?"

"Yeah." Kya watched as Lin rolled over, taking in the scars and bruises that littered the earthbender's body, brought a frown to her face. "I'm, so sorry."

"Kya, I've been drowning in my own sorrows for more than a month. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

The waterbender rested her head on the bed, and looked up at the earthbender's face. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Our childhood? Like that time Bumi stole your doll and wouldn't give it back, so I earthbended him into Yue bay, resulting in you having to rescue his sorry ass."

Kya smiled at the memory, she had never seen her big brother so upset. "What about the time you scrapped your knee when you were eleven and wouldn't let me heal you, so I tackled you and healed your knee and then the scrapes on your hands from hitting the ground."

"I remember our first kiss. A boy had you backed up against a wall, trying to ask you out, only to have this sixteen year old push him out of the way and tell him, 'back off, she's taken.' He told me to prove it, so I kissed you. I was surprised when you kissed back."

Kya looked up at Lin with a knowing smile. "That wasn't our first kiss."

"What? Yes it was."

"No. You were sixteen and I was nineteen. Our parents had gone to the Fire Nation for some festival and none of us wanted to go, so they let us stay on Air Temple Island. You bought a bottle of alcohol with you. We sent Su off to bed early and then the four of us gathered around in a circle and began taking turns drinking. Before I knew it, we were playing truth or dare, Bumi dared me to kiss you and I did. Later when Tenzin and Bumi passed out, we made out for a few minutes. The next day you didn't recall the night."

"Your heart is racing."

"It still makes me feel giddy that it happened. It was pretty amazing."

The two women continued to talk into the early hours of the morning. Lin sat up when she heard light, steady breathing coming from the waterbender lying on the floor next to her bed. Standing up, she ignored the pain in her body as she put her arms under Kya and lifted her onto the bed. Lin climbed in behind her, and wrapped an arm around the older woman, snuggling into her back for warmth. "I missed you."

"She missed you too."

"Go to bed mum."

"Going."

* * *

Kya awoke to the sound of earth shifting outside the window of Lin's bedroom. Rolling onto her side, the waterbender instantly noticed that she was no longer on the floor, but in a bed, _her_ bed. Pushing away the questions revolved around how she ended up in the bed, she stood up and stretched before going toward the window to see Lin being tossed around, as rock after rock was thrown at her.

"Come on badgermole! You have to attack some time. You can't keep dodging, that's how victims get hurt, or worse. Now attack!"

Kya watched in shock as Lin swung her arm out wide to bend a small rock at her opponent, only to have a larger one bulldoze her over. Kya took of running downstairs when she realised Toph wasn't stopping her attack.

She made it just in time to collect water from a tree and shoot it at the incoming rock bound for Lin's torso. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Toph let out a growl as she 'starred' in Kya's general direction. "What does it look like we're doing? We're trying to get Lin back into top physical bending shape. She's bending like she's five years old again."

"You're training her? Really? Because it looks like you're trying to kill her." Kya knelt down next to Lin, who was trying to get back up, only to be pushed back down by strong, steady hands. "It doesn't take a healer to see that she needs medical attention. Give me thirty minutes with her."

Toph turned on her heel and began to walk back inside. "You've got fifteen. I'm going to go eat something."

Kya removed water from the water skin at her side and placed it gingerly to Lin's torso, causing the earthbender to hiss in pain. "I know, I know. But it's only for a few minutes."

Lin turned her head to the side to look at Kya, a small smile forming on her lips. "Thanks for intervening, I thought she was really going to kill me just now."

"You're welcome. What is she trying to do anyway? I've never seen her teach bending like that."

Lin sat up with a groan and turned her body to face Kya so she could continue healing. "She says that I'm broken spiritually. Which is rich coming from one of the least spiritual people in the world. She thinks that if she pushes me hard enough, I'll start trying harder."

"What happens if you don't get better?"

Lin looked away from Kya, a frown on her face. "Simple, I have to give up my badge."

Kya held a hand over her mouth in shock. "But, a cop is all you have wanted to be. I remember when we were kids, and we'd play pretend, you would always want to be a cop. Even when playing cops and robbers." Kya stood up and walked to the other side of the yard. "Get up."

Lin did as she was told, holding back a groan of pain. "What are you going to do? Train me?"

"No, we're going to spar. Whenever you're ready." Kya waited for Lin to attack, but noticed she was going with the 'wait and listen' approach. She shot the water from the skin on her hip towards Lin's torso, watching as she ducked under the attack with a roll and then threw a very small rock, very slowly at the waterbender. "What was that?"

"It was an attack?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

"An answer?"

Kya shook her head in amusement before attacking again. She received the same attack from Lin, but instead of deflecting the attack, she caught the rock in her hands. "Lin, seriously?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried I'm going to cause a lot of damage. I've already caused so much pain to others that I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"I don't think that's the reason. I think that you are afraid to let go of your anger. You know of your skills, your power but you're worried that you will loose control and hurt someone. You can say you're not angry all you want, but that's your head talking not your heart. I want you to let out your anger, scream, throw a tantrum, cause an earthquake, do something."

Lin let out a short sarcastic laugh at Kya's suggestion, finding it completely ridiculous. "You know what, this is stupid." Just as she turned around to walk inside, a jet of water smacked into the back of her head, knocking her to the ground forcefully. Pushing herself off the ground, she suppressed her anger as she turned around to face the waterbender. "Apologise."

"What do you want me to apologise for? Giving away a child you wanted?"

Lin took a deep breath and began to count, _one, two_.

"Not giving you the chance to even try being a mother?"

_Three_.

"Or how about all the shit I put you through during the pregnancy?"

_Four, five, six_.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get the reaction she wanted from the earthbender, Kya decided it was time to strike below the belt. "You know that guy I slept with? I lied about not having sex in our bedroom. We had sex on the floor, the couch, our bed." Still nothing. "You know, I actually preferred him over you."

That was the last straw. Lin summoned a large boulder and launched it at Kya with astounding speed.

The waterbender barely dodged the bolder, when she caught sight of a wall of spears being thrown in her direction. She put up a wall of ice, made from the water in nearby plants. "Alright Lin! That's enough!" Kya let the wall turn back into water, to see Lin preparing her next attack. She kicked off into a sprint and launched herself at Lin, tackling her to the ground. They grappled for a few moments on the ground, but Lin was too strong. She sat on Kya's torso, knees pinning the waterbender's arms to the ground and raised a rock the size of Kya's head. The rock stayed suspended in the air, until it simply fell to the side. The earthbender quickly backed away, eyes wide with shock at realising what she was about to do. "Lin?"

Lin buried her head in her hands, eyes wide with horror. "I'm sorry. I did- I didn't meant to do that. I-I lost control. That's what I did, I lost control."

Kya crawled over to the earthbender's hunched over form. Kneeling in front of her pried Lin's strong, calloused hands away from her face. "Lin, I know you see this as something bad, but this is exactly what I wanted you to do. You lost control but you didn't hurt me. You were afraid of loosing control and hurting someone, but you didn't."

"I was just so angry at you. I never want to experience that much hatred again."

"You won't. And if it makes you feel better, I didn't sleep with him in our apartment, I only said that to get you angry."

Lin collapsed backwards into the earth, letting out a sigh of relief at the new information. "Thank the spirits. I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive you if you did." They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company when Lin stood up and started to walk back towards the house.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my badge back."

* * *

**woo, they're back together. i'm working on the next chapter, and it's going slowly, i don't have writter's block but if you want to see something between Kya and Lin, let me know. i was going to add the next part to this chapter but i think you all deserve something.**

**REVIEW BROS**


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry for the long wait, one of my dogs passed away a couple of days ago, my cousin got married and it was ANZAC day, but her it is the final(ish) chapter. i still have an epilogue to write but that won't be as long as this chapter. Read REVIEW and enjoy**

* * *

"Baatar?"

"In here dear."

Suyin entered the nursery of Lin's home, to see her husband sitting on the floor, trying to figure out how to put a crib together. "You've been at it for hours, don't you think it's time to come downstairs and have some dinner?"

"Su, I can build trains, buildings, cities, even cars if I wanted to, but I can't put a crib together. Those idiots at the store could do it, so what does that make me?"

Su sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Baatar, it's okay. You're tired from the trip back to Republic City and shopping all day. Come on, I'll give you a hand."

"Where's Daiyu?"

Su grabbed a piece of the crib and attempted to attach it to another. "I put her in Lin's room on the bed. She went out like a light."

Baatar stopped what he was doing to give her an incredulous look. "But there's no railings on the bed."

"Baatar, she can barely lift her head, I doubt she could crawl off the bed. She can't even roll over yet. Pass me the screw driver please."

Baatar looked around for the tool but came up empty. "Can't you use your bending?"

"Where's the fun in that. I'll go check the hallway cupboard."

While Su went to look for a screwdriver, Baatar re-read the instruction manual for the umpteenth time. "It says there should be fifteen pieces, then why is there eighteen? Ugh, there should never be leftovers. If you need to replace something, then it isn't a good product." Baatar looked up when he heard Su re-enter the room holding a box. "What's this?"

"I'm not sure."

"So, you just took the box and decided to go through it? Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

Su shrugged her shoulders and took a seat next to him. "We bought her a new mattress, I think she will forgive me."

"I still don't know why we did that."

"Because Kya and Lin both deserve to share a bed that they didn't share with someone else." The earthbender removed the lid to the box and began to go through its contents. "Hey, Lin made some alphabet blocks for Daiyu out of earth."

She handed them to Baatar so he could have a better look. "She inscribed little messages on them. B is for the Badgermole who earthbends. There are little pictures of badgermoles too." He picked up another one and smiled. "Z is for Zaofu where auntie Su lives."

Su snatched the block out of his hands and read it for herself. Smiling at the pictures of a city, and another with what she could only guess to be herself, bending a piece of metal. "Auntie Su. She was going to tell Daiyu about me I always thought, I always thought she would grow up not knowing who I am."

"She needs to add uncle Baatar to the message." He picked up another block, his smile somehow growing as he read it aloud. "I think this is my favourite, L is for the love your parents have for you." The architect looked up at his wife when he heard a sob escape her. "Su, there's no reason to cry. I think we should put the box back."

"No, I'm fine. I always said Lin was soft on the inside, I just never knew she was this soft. If her officer's saw all this, they would have a field day." Su laughed to herself at the thought of her sister hiding in a closet, as her co-workers read the inscriptions of the blocks. She reached into the box and pulled out a photo album, and began to flick through the pages.

"So that's what Kya looks like. I thought she'd be shorter and I don't know, more muscular."

"No. Kya is someone that likes the muscles on others beside herself. I think it's what allured her to Lin in the first place, though that's not something I like to think about." She pointed to a photo and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Su shoved the album into his lap and pointed to a photo of Lin, who had her arms wrapped around the shoulders of two hippies and holding a cactus cup in her hand. "Wait, isn't cactus juice illegal?"

"It is. That's why it's funny. She always vowed never to do anything illegal and yet she keeps physical evidence in her home. Oh look, a photo with them making out at a camp fire, it's disgusting." She flipped to another page and instantly closed the book.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just going to say morning after photos and leave it at that."

"Oh… _oh _never thought your sister would have something like _that_ in a box of baby toys."

"They're probably moving boxes. There is more stuff in the hallway cupboard." Su pushed the box away and went back to attaching the pieces of wood together. "Let's finish this crib then get something to eat before Daiyu wakes up. We have a long day tomorrow."

"I can't believe Lin and Kya will finally have their daughter back after two months."

"Mm, I'm going to miss spending so much time with Daiyu, but we need to get back to Zaofu and finish constructions."

Baatar wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss to her temple. "We'll see her again. We are uncle Baatar and auntie Suyin after all."

* * *

It has been two weeks since Lin had been given back her badge and she was instantly put back on the beat, much to her annoyance but knew not to question her mother's judgement. She took off her armour as she entered her mother's house, before falling backwards onto the couch, though before she could close her eyes, she felt warm, smooth hands snake up from behind the armrest of the couch, and settle themselves over her chest. "You're just in time."

The officer let out a yawn as she let herself sink further into the couch. "For what?"

"Dinner. I made soup."

Lin let out a groan as she sat up into a sitting position. "I'm so sorry Kya, I ate before coming home. I was hungry so I-"

Kya placed a finger over Lin's lips to silence her, a small smile graced her features as she leaned in to rest her forehead against the earthbender's. "It's okay. I'm not that much of a heartless bitch that I would be angry with you for eating."

"You're not heartless," Lin raised her hand and pressed it against Kya's chest firmly, "Because I can feel it. Every time I come through the front door, I can feel it. It's steady, strong and still beats very fast every time you see me, every time you touch me." Lin raised her head and kissed Kya lightly.

The waterbender straddled the earthbender's lap, moaning when she felt a tongue enter her mouth. She took in a sharp breath when she felt Lin's fingers travel under her shirt and circle around her back. She pulled away to take a proper breath, allowing her hand to rest on Lin's scarred cheek. "You know, that's the first time we've kissed since being back together."

"Mm, I'm just happy to hold you." Lin kissed Kya again. Her hands came to hold Kya behind her knees, and then stood up. She placed the waterbender flat on her back on the couch, and crawled over her.

"Lin, are you sure you want to do… _this_?"

"No, I want to do you." Her mouth trailed slow kisses along Kya's jaw line, savouring the soft moans she received for her actions, as nimble fingers found themselves wondering up her shirt. Lin stopped her ministrations when she felt something protruding from between Kya's hips. She quickly withdrew her hands and sat back on her knees.

Kya sat up, brows furrowing in confusion at the unexplained shock on Lin's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why did you stop?"

"I, uh, there's something on your stomach."

"What?"

Lin let out a sigh as she explained. "When I put my hands up your top, I felt something on your stomach."

Kya took her shirt in her hands and lifted it above her head, smiling when she saw Lin's eyes instantly go to her chest. "Nice to know you're still attracted to my body." The officer's eyes trailed down the waterbender's torso, coming to rest at a scar that extended across the length of her pelvis. Lin tentatively reached out to touch the scar, only to hesitate. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Lin finally touched it and trailed the length of it with her index finger before coming to lie her hand flat against it. "She was cut out of you."

Kya knew it wasn't a question, but felt the need to explain. "Yeah. Lin, when I went into labour, the thought of giving her up was already in my mind. But I hadn't made the decision yet. It wasn't until a doctor told me that she was beginning to panic and that she was coming out feet first that I truly became scared. They told me that I would have to have surgery to save her. I thought to myself, 'how can I be scared of saving my unborn child?' If I couldn't save her when she needed me most, then how was I going to protect her throughout her life? I made the decision before going into the surgery to put her up for adoption."

Lin took Kya's face into her hands and wiped away a tear. "It's okay. We're going to get her back. Besides, that scar isn't nearly as bad as a few I have." Lin removed her tank and pointed to a small scar on her arm. "See this one?"

"You said you got that from an attacker."

"Well, it was actually an old lady who wanted me to get her pet wolf bat out of a tree. The little shit got me good."

Kya cocked an eyebrow at her and folded her arms across her chest. "A wolf bat? What old woman has a pet wolf bat?"

"The crazy kind."

The two women laughed throughout the night, as Lin continued to talk about how she had gotten the various scars on her body.

* * *

Su knocked on her sister's bedroom door. When she received no reply, she pushed the door open cautiously, relieved to see two women asleep peacefully in each other's arms. Su allowed herself to smile at the scene but knew it wouldn't last long as she approached the bed and poked Lin in the arm. She let out a gasp when her sister shot out a hand to catch the retreating arm. Lin let out a groan when she realised who had disturbed her sleep. "For fucks sake Su, what are you doing in here?" Lin kept her voice down as she looked down at Kya's face to make sure she didn't wake her.

"We have something to show you downstairs. You and Kya."

"Su, go away."

Kya's eyes opened at the two sister's talking and she rolled over to give Su a crooked smile. "Morning Su. I will have Lin dressed and downstairs in five minutes."

"Thank you Kya and it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, I'm sure." Waiting for the young earthbender to leave the room, Kya got out of bed and began to get dressed. "Come on Lin, it's ten in the morning, it's time to get up."

"You said five minutes, that means I have four minutes to sleep."

Kya crawled onto the bed and straddled Lin's curled up body, who was still trying to get more sleep. Leaning down, the waterbender placed soft, slow kisses to the earthbender's neck. "The sooner we find out what Su got us, the sooner we can go back to bed."

"_Please,_ Su is lousy at getting gifts. She once got me a pink dress. I doubt she's gotten bet-" Lin was cut off when a shrill cry was heard coming from downstairs. The two women looked at each other with wide eyes. Kya jumped off the bed and ran out the door, a shirtless Lin Beifong hot on her heels.

They came to a halt in the lounge room, where Toph Beifong sat in her armchair, with a two-month-old baby softly whimpering in her arms. "Nice of you two to join us this morning. Su and Baatar are in the kitchen preparing breakfast for all of us including this cutie. Please, have a seat." Kya and Lin silently took a seat on the couch across from Toph, not taking their eyes off the baby for a second. "Lin, Kya, I would like you to meet Daiyu Beifong, your daughter."

Before either of them could ask Toph a question, Su and Baatar walked into the room with plates for everyone and a bottle for Daiyu. "Do you want me to feed her mum?"

"Actually," Everyone looked at Lin as she addressed them in an usually timid voice, "If you don't mind, could I do it?"

"Sure badgermole." Toph stood up and crossed the room to kneel in front of her eldest daughter, as she instructed her on how to hold the baby. "Make sure you support the head and you don't want her to choke on the milk so don't have her lying straight."

Once Lin got into position, Toph handed her the bottle and took back her seat in the armchair. "She's lighter than what I thought she would be."

"We'll explain everything after we eat." They ate the pancakes Su and Baatar had made, with Kya every now and then putting a piece into Lin's mouth. Putting down her plate, Toph leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and began to offload everything revolving around Daiyu and her involvement to get her back. "So, after I found out that Kya gave Daiyu up," The waterbender shrunk back as she was reminded again, that this was her fault, "I contacted Mao, one of the Beifong estate's top lawyers who can nearly track down anything. It took roughly a month to find her and strike a deal with the foster parents, but they wanted to meet the people who would be adopting her."

Lin's eyebrows almost shot up into her hairline as she looked from her mother to her sister and husband, both wearing grins on their faces. "You two are Daiyu's legal mum and dad?"

"Yes we are. It was a no brainer Lin. When mum called me after she found out that Kya was pregnant, I instantly saw Daiyu as a Beifong. Baatar shared my view on the situation and spending the last two weeks with her has been fantastic. You're lucky to have such a beautiful baby girl."

Lin gently passed the baby into Kya's patiently waiting arms, before standing and pulling Su to her feet in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you little sister, for everything. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Su let out a shaky breath at finally hugging her sister again for the first time in eight years, happy to be in the protective embrace once more. "You can repay me by not hugging Baatar. You're shirtless and he's nervous."

Lin drew back and gave Su a smile. "I'm going to get a shirt then."

They waited for Lin to retreat upstairs, before Su, Baatar and Toph, all fixed Kya with their best glare, which was hard seeing as how Toph's glare was directed off to the right, Baatar looked a tad constipated and Su, in her eyes, was still that annoying twelve year old she used to know. "Kya, on behalf of all of us here, if you ever break my daughter's heart again, we will kill you. That's not a threat, that's a promise."

Kya didn't need to see the glare to know Toph was telling the truth. The edge in her voice was more than enough to know she was serious. "I promise that I will never hurt Lin again, you have my word."

Lin came back downstairs, wearing a new tank accompanied by a grin as she sat back down and held her hands out to take Daiyu into her arms, the grin some how grew larger as the baby took hold of Lin's pinkie and squeezed. "She's strong, but why is she so light?"

Su leaned forward and ran a hand through the small tuffs of hair on Daiyu's head as she explained. "Well, the foster family didn't exactly know how to raise a baby and they weren't living in the best conditions. They barely had the money to keep her clothed. We're trying to get her to put more weight on but it's a slow process. Formula doesn't exactly have all the nutrients a baby requires."

Baatar pulled out some papers from the side of the couch and placed them on the coffee table in front of Kya and Lin. "These are adoption papers. We've marked where you need to sign and the box at the end of this page is if you want to change Daiyu's name."

Lin handed the baby to Su as she read through the papers before she and Kya filled anything out, when she came across a page titled 'guardians.' She leaned over to whisper in Kya's ear and received a firm nod from her in approval. "Su, Baatar, I know you two have bonded with our daughter over the past couple of weeks, and we were wondering if you two would like to be Daiyu's legal guardians?"

Su and Baatar smiled at the request. "Of course Lin, Baatar and I would be honoured."

"Sure, don't worry about grandma Toph over here, I never wanted to be a guardian anyway."

"Oh sorry mum."

"Was I using sarcasm again? I'm actually serious. I had to raise one stick in the mud and one rebellious teenager. On top of that you were both benders. Do you have any idea how many rocks I had thrown at me over the years? Because even one is too much."

* * *

It was late in the night when Su and Baatar had finally left to return to their city and Toph had left for her night shift at the station.

Lin stripped down to her underwear before climbing on the bed behind Kya, to wrap her arms around her waist. "We're finally whole."

"Mm, she looks just like me, except the eyes."

Lin sat up a little to peer over at Daiyu, who lay looking up at the two women with a small frown on her face. "She's beautiful. I can't stop looking at her." Daiyu began to squirm a little. Her face soon contorting into one that was about to cry. "She must be hungry, I'll go get her a bottle."

Just as she was about to move, Kya placed a hand on her arm, stilling her movements. "I've got this." Kya sat up against the headboard and took off her top, before taking Daiyu into her arms.

"Oh, do you want some privacy? I can wait outside."

"That's not necessary, it's a normal bodily function and it might help her put on some weight." Kya smiled when she felt her daughter latch on to her and began to suck away. "Wow, that feels really weird."

"I think it's amazing." Lin remained in her position on the bed as she ran a hand through Daiyu's hair, watching as the mother of her child nursed.

"Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we just got her back, but this whole situation has me thinking, where are we going to raise her? We can't exactly live with your mother for the rest of our lives."

The earthbender shifted to sit next to the waterbender and gave her a smile. "Well, I've actually already bought a place." Kya's head spun around so quickly to look at her partner, it nearly gave her whiplash. "I bought it when you were four months pregnant with this little girl. I was going to take you there tomorrow as a surprise."

"You know, this makes me feel even more guilty about what happened between us. So what does it look like?"

Lin pulled Kya to sit in-between her legs, so she could rest her chin on her shoulder and look at Daiyu as she ate. "Well, it has a picket fence that needs painting, a garden that needs gardening, a huge yard at the back that will come in handy if she turns out to be an earthbender-"

Kya turned her head to cock a questioning eyebrow in her direction. "What if she's a waterbender?"

"You didn't let me finish. There's a stream at the back of the house for waterbending. It's one of the reasons I bought it. We can move in whenever you want to."

"Alright, we'll move in tomorrow. I only have a few items that need packing." Feeling Daiyu let go of her chest, Kya lifted her up and began to pat her back lightly in an attempt to get her to burp. "Can you pass me a towel please?" Lin reached over to the bag full of baby supplies at the side of the bed. Pulling out a small towel, she placed it on Kya's shoulder, just in time for Daiyu to spit up a little. "There we go, my baby girl is all fed, cleaned and ready for bed."

"Can I take her?"

"Of course." She handed the two month old to Lin, who laid Daiyu on her chest, allowing her to get comfortable.

"You know, she really is beautiful."

Kya fixed her shirt before lying down next to Lin and began rubbing small circles on their daughter's back. "She really is. I love you Lin."

The earthbender placed a soft kiss the waterbender's lips and smiled. "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**this is it. this is the end of this story. so sorry this took so long. but on another note, i have another story called 'family of the different kind.' check it out, you won't regret it. anyway, Read, review and enjoy. thank you all :)**

* * *

Lin woke to a soft hand being placed on her chest. Opening her eyes, she was met with Kya breast-feeding their daughter. Raising a hand, she ran it gently over Daiyu's head. "She's hungry this morning."

"Mm. Morning sleepy head."

"Sleepy head? What time is it?"

"Eleven."

Lin rolled over and groaned. "I can't believe I slept for fourteen hours straight."

"I wouldn't exactly call it straight. You managed to change Daiyu's nappy in the middle of the night, which in itself was pretty impressive." When Daiyu let go of her mother's breast, she let out a loud burp. "So are you going to get up today, or?"

"I'm getting up. I have a couple of things I need to do before our siblings and parents come over. I can take Daiyu with me while you work on lunch if you want."

Thinking it over in her head, Kya decided that it was a good idea that she didn't have to care for a screaming baby, while she was around sharp instruments. "I guess that will be fine but please be home before one. They'll be here around one thirty."

"I'll try." She waited for Kya to place their daughter on their bed and leave, before standing up to get dressed in a tight emerald green shirt and loose back pants that hid her metal boots relatively well. "Come on baby girl, let's go meet some of mummy's colleague."

* * *

The two Beifong's entered a warehouse to see a person practising their waterbending in the ring, alone. Picking up Daiyu from the stroller, Lin walked down the steps and entered the ring.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Beifong?"

Lin rolled her eyes at Kana's comments. "Sorry I haven't been around, but as you can see, I've had a few things happen recently."

Kana released the water under her control, to walk over to her ex-lover and the baby in her arms. "She's adorable. And so small. She looks nothing like you though."

"Well, I didn't give birth to her if that's what you're wondering. But she's mine. She's a true Beifong. She's the reason why I left the ring a couple of months ago. Kana, this is Daiyu Beifong, my daughter."

"Figured she's not yours, she's way too adorable." Kana joked good naturedly, as she wagged a finger in front of the baby's face. "So what are you doing now, seeing as how this life is out the window?"

"The family life. I have my girlfriend back and my daughter. I've actually been thinking of asking my girlfriend to marry me."

Kana smiled at the notion. "I'm sure Kya will agree."

Lin's eyes narrowed cautiously as she felt her muscles tense up. "How do you know her name? Straight answer."

"Relax." Kana put up her arms and took a step back to show she was no threat. "I haven't been straight forward with you since we met, so now is as good as time as any to tell you. I'm an under cover cop hired by your mother privately. Shu is too. That's how she knew you were here and why none of us were here when she talked to you."

"You're a police officer?"

"An officer and part time medic. Your mother knew these underground rings would always exist, even if she does constant raids, so she thought having officers in charge would be the safest thing to ensure people's safety. And the benefits of having sex with new women every now and then doesn't hurt."

"Including the Chief of police's daughter?"

"Perks of the job. I have to say though, I'm happy you got out of this place, even if the Chief had a hand in it. I felt so upset when I saw you stumble into that ring with the smell of alcohol on your breath. I looked up to you and to see you like that, it ruined the image I had in my mind of the amazing Lin Beifong. I actually called your mother after you left the first night, to see if I could get permission to break my cover and help you out but she told me to just roll with it, as though it were another case." Kana let out a sigh and looked away. "I am so sorry for taking advantage of you in that state. You were depressed and in a bad mind set. I regretted ever going home with you."

"I don't. You're right, I wasn't in a good place but sleeping with other people helped reiterate that Kya is the one and the alcohol helped me forget but not for very long. And now I finally got to meet my daughter and get Kya back." She placed a free hand firmly under Kana's chin and lifted her head until they were staring eye to eye, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you Kana. For everything."

"You're uh, you're welcome I guess?"

"Well, I'll see you around when I'm Chief but right now, this little girl needs to meet her uncles and grandparents."

"Yeah, see you later, Captain."

Kana gave her a smirk as she watched the metalbender leave for the last time.

* * *

Lin entered the kitchen to find Kya putting the finishing touches on lunch. "Thank the spirits. You're home just in time. Our parents and siblings are early. They're out on the back deck waiting to meet Daiyu."

"Alright, well Daiyu needs to be changed and fed, so if you want to do that, I'll bring the food outside."

"That would be fantastic if you could. It's just some salad and meat chops I cooked in the oven." Kya took their daughter into her arms and gave Lin a peck on the lips. "Thank you. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Picking up the dishes, Lin walked outside to find her family sitting in silence, which was odd given that Bumi and Sokka were there. She placed down the food and took her rightful place at the head of the table. They started to put the food on their plates silently and it made the metalbender nervous. She poked Su on the arm and motioned for her to come closure so she could whisper. "What's going on with everyone?"

"Some shit went down between mum and Katara while you were out and Kya was making lunch. I don't know what to do. Not even Aang could do anything. Apparently he is just as guilty as Katara."

"Guilty in what?"

"Helping Katara," Toph started, only to down her drink before continuing, "put Daiyu up for adoption."

A thousand things ran through her mind at that moment. How could the most maternal woman she knew, give up her own grand daughter? Her child. It was wrong on so many levels. This woman gave her daughter to a couple that she knew nothing about, so they could let the baby starve to death. She couldn't speak. She was too angry and stunned at the revelation to know what to do. For the first time in her life, she was paralysed.

"Sorry I'm late, I was feeding Daiyu and she had a dir- what's going on?"

"Your mother, was the one that gave Daiyu to those people."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that." Lin's voice was laced with anger as she spoke.

"Hey Su, why don't you show my brothers, Sokka and Baatar the house. They haven't seen upstairs yet."

"I can take Daiyu if you want."

Kya wordlessly handed her daughter to Suyin and then took a seat at the table. "Now what is going on?"

"Simple, I told your mother to stay away from my family. Yet here she is."

Katara glared at Toph, a growl threatening to escape her. "That's not fair Toph. Kya is my daughter and Daiyu is my granddaughter."

"Oh that's rich. If you saw Daiyu as your granddaughter, you wouldn't have adopted her out. You just couldn't let the fact that your first grandchild is a bastard, ruin your perfection!"

"Mum!"

"It's true Lin! You should have seen the way she acted when I told her yours and Su's fathers wouldn't be involved in your lives. 'You can't be an unwed mother Toph, imagine what the press would say, they will be labelled as bastards'."

Lin didn't know what to do, she felt like she was being torn in two with this argument. She was lost.

Seeing the inner torment on her girlfriend's face, Kya slammed her fists on the table to silence the two arguing women. "Enough! What happened, happened. Lin and I could move past it. It affected us more than any of you, yet we worked through it. So you two are going to shake hands, fuck, you can even kiss if you want to, and make up, because we are a family damn it and we're going to start acting like one."

Katara was the first to stand up and offer her hand as a sign of peace. Toph did the same and squeezed the waterbender's hand tightly, causing her to flinch. Katara knew why she was squeezing so hard, a silent threat that said, 'pull anything like that again to my kid and her family, and I will end you'.

"Good, now let's sit down and eat the food I prepared like the loving family we are."

* * *

Lin was sitting up in bed, starring at the wall while Kya got dressed. She was completely lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even feel Kya slide into bed and cuddle up to her, until she bopped her on the chin with a finger. "Earth to Lin."

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were okay but you spaced out on me."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. You completely locked up at lunch time."

Lin let out a sigh. "I know. I just felt so conflicted at hearing the way my mother spoke about yours. I could feel my mother's heart beat, Kya. She wasn't lying about Katara referring to Su and I as bastards. I know the truth, yet I can't bring myself to believe it." The metalbender's eyes squinted in an effort to keep the tears at bay. "I was always called a bastard at school and now my daughter is being labelled a bastard by her own family."

Kya took her girlfriend's face and brought it close to her own, to make sure she had her full attention. "If Toph wanted to raise you on her own without a husband, that's her choice and for the reason that she did, it doesn't allow anyone to call you a bastard, because you're not. You have a loving mother who raised you on her own because she believed in herself and I believe in us. Daiyu has not one, but two mothers that love her and we are her family. We are the only ones she will look to for approval and if you see her as a bastard, then she will never get that approval. So Lin Beifong, is your daughter a bastard?"

Lin stared at her girlfriend in awe, never had she ever thought Kya could make her view that word, like she does right now. "No, she isn't."

"That's right." She snuggled back down in the bed and pulled Lin down with her. "Now sleep."

_I can't believe this woman. She was so fierce today and she didn't back down. I love her so much I can barely contain my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. _"Hey Kya?"

"Yes sweetie?"

A large smile graced the metalbenders face. "Marry me."


End file.
